True Friends Sequel to True Love Always Prevails
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What happened to the group of friends six years after their junior year
1. Chapter 1

True friends

Summery: What happened to the group of friends six years after their junior year

**Recap on where people are or have gone**

**Shawna Juilliard dance**

**Brian Irvine business**

**Feng Irvine art**

**Stephanie Ucla dance**

**Dominic Ucla Theater**

**Miranda Stanford pre law**

**Ryan Julliard composition**

**Maleya Julliard music**

**Victor USC education**

**Lexie USC music**

**Lara Julliard dance**

**Steve Ucla martial arts**

_**Chapter 1: Reunion **_

Brian and Steve were at the airport waiting for Shawna, Lara, Ryan, and Maleya.

"So how was it without the girl" Steve said

"Good, hung out with family for once, and started looking for a house" Brian said

"Wasn't your family like mean?"

"Ya but they let me move in while I went to school, and while I was working"

"Where were you working?"

'Studio for the summer and while going to school that local music store"

"Oh the one you found you found your first crush at"

"Ya, and their was a girl who was hitting on me"

"What one"

"Asian, brown hair, brown eyes"

"That girl was in my English class, her name was Kelly something" Steve said before hearing a scream

"Brian" Shawna screamed

"Shawna" Brian said while hugging her

"Oh I missed you so much"

"I know you did because so did I"

"So how was it you three" Steve asked

"Great Shawna, and Lara, got to tour with tour with The Jonas Brothers" Maleya said

"Ya not fun when you hate them" Lara said while Shawna nodded

"Ya and I got to record a single, with Maleya singing" Ryan said

"Great how was your college life Brian" Shawna said

"Great I, had Feng as a roommate, and found somewhere were we wouldn't have to build are own dance studio" Brian said while putting the stuff in the car.

"Where is it at" Ryan asked

"We'll drive past it"

"Ok" Maleya said while getting in

Dominic, Miranda, Feng, and Stephanie were at Shawna's house setting up for the party.

"Ok so were missing your senior picture" Stephanie said while pointing to Dominic

"I can run home and get one" Dominic said

"Don't worry I have one" Miranda said while putting it on the table.

"Aww cute" Jenny said while bringing out the food

"Thanks, where's Serena" Feng said while nibbling on a carrot.

"She bought Brian and Shawna a present so she's going to get them"

"What did she get them" Miranda asked

"Well Brian wanted to get her that diamond necklace and Shawna wanted to get him that new watch so she bought the stuff for the two"

"Oh I loved that necklace Brian wanted to get her" Stephanie said

"Their coming" Dominic screamed

"Yo Dom clam it okay" Miranda said as he nodded

"Ya we don't need to be deaf by age thirty" Feng said while opening the door.

"Hey" Ryan said happy

"Sorry he has a bad case of wanting to go back" Maleya said

"Ya he didn't even want to get on the plane" Shawna said while hugging Stephanie

"Serious" Feng said

The three nodded, and went out back.

"Surprise" everyone yelled

The girls and Ryan looked shocked. Stephanie looked and hugged Feng. Feng kissed her. Jenny came in and hugged her son. Shawna smiled and tackled Jared to the ground. Feng laughed and hugged Maleya. Serena came home and smiled at Dominic who helped her carry the bags outside.

"Mom" Shawna said while getting up and hugging her.

"Baby I missed you so much, it was crazy, not having you or Brian around" Serena said while hugging her, and handing Brian something.

"What is it" Brian mouthed.

Serena pointed to Shawna and pointed to her neck and smiled. Brian opened it and put in around Shawna's neck. Shawna looked shocked and jumped into his arms. Brian smiled and kissed her. Serena handed Shawna a gift and smiled. Shawna slipped the watch on Brian's wrist and smiled as Jenny got a picture.

"So what do we do now" Dominic said

"I don't know" Steve said while hugging Lara.

"Where are Victor and Lexie" Ryan said while letting Maleya climb on his shoulders

"They don't get done till next week" Miranda said while jumping on Dominic's back

Victor and Lexie snuck in threw the back.

"Lexie" Shawna and Lara screamed

"I missed you guys" Lexie said while hugging the two girls

"Hey Victor" Brian and Steve said in unison

"Hey you guys" Victor said while hugging Shawna

"We missed you" Shawna said

"Whose we"

"The gang, we all missed each other so bad, Shawna at least had to skype with Brian everyday, Lara had to call Steve every night" Maleya said

"Ya she was lucky she had her boyfriend their with her" Shawna and Lara said in unison.

"Oh" Victor said

"Ya" the girls said

"Shawna" Stephanie screamed.

"Falisha" Shawna screamed

"We missed you; not having you at the studio wasn't fun"

"So you're saying Brian isn't fun"

"No… but we needed you"

"Shawna someone is here for you" Serena said

"I'll be right back" Shawna said

"Hey" Cameron said

"Cameron what do you want" Shawna said scared

"I want you and I will do nothing to get you"

Brian and Maleya went inside to grab something when they heard a scream.

"Brian was that" Maleya said

"Shawna its Cameron" Brian said scared.

"What do we do"

"Steve" Brian said while poking his head outside

"What's up" Steve said while running inside.

"Shawna, Cameron's back" Maleya said

Steve heard the scream and looked at the two.

"Where is she" Steve said

"I don't know" Maleya said

"Brian phone's ringing" Victor said

"Who is it" Lexie said softly

"Shawna, but it could be Cameron" Brian said while answering it and put it on speaker

"Shawna what's wrong where are you" Steve said

"I'm scared, Steve I don't know where I am, and Cameron is starting to scare me" Shawna said

"Don't worry Shawna we'll find you" Brian said

"Brian he's coming after you" Shawna said scared

"Sweetie remember I'll be ok"

"Cameron don't" Shawna screamed before passing out

"Cameron don't do whatever you're going to do" Brian said before hearing something

Maleya jumped into Steve's arms. Steve looked at Brian who was hiding behind the couch.

"Brian you ok" Lara said

"No, Shawna is somewhere getting hurt" Brian said before hearing something hit the floor.

"Where is he" the voice said

"He who" Stephanie said

"Don't play dumb with me, Brian"

Brian crawled to the front door and jumped when Cameron saw him.

AN 1: Well here she is the sequel to True Love

AN 2: The colleges Brian and Feng are real they both went to the same college

AN 3: This is just a random idea

AN 4: Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well what do we have here" Cameron said while holding Shawna in a death grip

"Cameron let her go" Brian said

"Never"

Shawna looked at Brian then tried to get out of Cameron's grip. Cameron held on to her tightly. Brian looked around was suddenly surrounded. Shawna kicked Cameron in place the guy doesn't want to be kicked at. Brian looked scared as he was being beat up. Steve looked at Shawna who was crying tears. Maleya took Shawna to the kitchen and looked at Steve. Steve kicked Cameron then pulled Brian out of the mess.

"How is she" Brian said in pain

"Her whole wrist is swollen because of the grip and her cheek looks horrible to , but you , you look way worse" Lara and Steve said

" I know but she needs to know he's a jerk I'm glad he got arrested"

"Baby what happened" Jenny said while hugging him

"He got hurt trying to protect me" Shawna said from the couch

"Is that true sweetie"

"Ya mom, it is"Brian said while sitting down next to Shawna

"Don't worry I called the doctor and there sending someone right away"

Shawna looked at him and smiled. Brian smiled and moved over next to her.

"Brian I'm so sorry" Shawna said while laying her head on his leg

"Sweetie its ok, it's my job to protect you, not the other way" Brian said while playing with her hair

"Sweetie doctor's here" Serena said

Shawna got up and walked to kitchen. Jenny sent Brian a look to go with her. Brian walked into kitchen and sat down next to her. Shawna grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Shawna you ok" Brian said

"No their drawing blood and I can't stand needles" Shawna said while looking at him

"Oh is that why you're squeezing my arm to death"

Shawna nodded and sighed as they were done.

"Ok just wear this wrist guard till the swelling goes down, that's it now about you lets see what happened" the doctor said while pointing to Brian. Brian looked at Shawna and showed her his arms.

"They do that" Shawna asked

"Ya they were beating on me every which way" Brian said while wiping a tear away

"Brian be thankful Cameron got arrested now none of us have to deal with this" Shawna said while wiping his tears away

"What happened" Jenny asked

"I was trying to defend myself and I got bunch of bruises" Brian said

"Brian your so amazing I'm glad my baby is lucky to be dating you" Serena said while hugging him

Later on Brian and Shawna were cleaning up after the party.

"So where are you two planning on living" Jenny said

"I saw this house it's near the studio" Shawna said

"What one" Brian asked

"The white one with the nice big yard, Bella could be with us, then we could have Victor and Lexie move in and Lara and Steve are next door"

"And Ryan lives down the road and so does Maleya"

"And we could host family stuff instead of going to the family's houses"

"True did you put in an offer?"

"Yes and the house is sold to us" Shawna said

"What did you say" Serena said

"Well looks like are babies are moving out on their own" Jenny said

"Mom you can't control me forever you have let your baby break away" Shawna said

"Ya and you'll get to see me on TV coming up soon" Brian said

"Did you guys get the audition" Shawna said

"Yes"

"Brian this is great for you guys and us"

"You guys will be their right"

"You know it"

"Wait what is going on here" Jenny said

"Mom the guys and I auditioned for a show and we made it" Brian said

"What show" Serena asked

"Americas Best Dance Crew" Shawna said

"Oh well Brian tell the guys you guys will do great"

"Thanks, we'll have a good cheerleading squad to" Brian said while hugging Shawna

"Who" Shawna said

"You, the girls"

"Oh my bad"

Shawna was in her room reading when she got a call

S-Hello

V-Hey its me

S-Hey what's up

V-Listen I was going to say after Americas Best Dance Crew, you guys can move in

S-That's what we were planning and between my So You Think You Can Dance audition

V- Ok because are neighbors now are getting annoying

S- So we never asked how college was

V-It was fun joined couple of dance groups, Lexie found her Green Day friends, we swore we saw Feng and Brian visiting one day, but it was fun, so was life at Julliard

S- It was fun met friends that liked Brian thought he was cute, and then went on tour with the Jonas Brothers, then went to see Hairspray on Broadway with my friends, we missed you guys bad

V-You missed Brian badly didn't you

S-Yes I flew down every break I had

V-Wait weren't you in a wedding this summer

S- Ya my cousin's

V- I saw you; your cousin got married to my brother

S- That's so cool hold on someone is trying to call

S-Hello

B- Hey Buttercup how's your wrist

S-Still hurts what's up

B- Bored as usual

S- Brian you need to get a puppy

Shawna turned her laptop on and logged on to skype with Victor.

B- But I have you

S- Brian I'm not a dog and what Victor

V- Who are you talking to?

S- Brian who else

V- We need to get him a dog

B- I heard that

S- Brian its true

V- Ya how will you survive without Shawna on the show

B- I don't know but I will

S-Well I gotta go mom wants me I'll call you both later.

Shawna hung up and took Bella downstairs.

"Shawna remember when I couldn't go to your dance show junior year" Serena said

"Ya you left me for a week with Brian and his mom" Shawna said

"Shawna I was with my boyfriend and his daughter"

"Ya and now what you guys are engaged"

"Yes and I wanted you and Brian to plan the wedding"

"Mom we'll do it and make it the best, I even have the best singers"

"Who"

"Victor, Maleya and Lexie"

"Shawna you're the best

"Thanks now I have to go call Brian and log back on to skype with Victor"

"Shawna plan it for a day after they win, and before your big day"

"I will"

Shawna sat down and called Brian and put it on speaker while she logged on to

B- So what did your mom want?

S- Oh she wanted to tell me she got engaged while I was at nationals

B- What and are you going to help

S- Yes so are you

V- Any other helpers needed

S-Yes we need three talented musicians ones name rhymes with Vector and ones his girlfriend and the other is best friend

V- Who is that?

B- You moron, Lexie and Maleya

S-Wow Brian never heard you yell before

V Ya now I'm scared

S- Well you two better get some sleep we all have big day tomorrow

V- That's right, we need as much sleep as we can get

B- Ya well good night every one

V- Ya we need every bit of energy besides the girls

S- Ya I remember all of us all drank like five Dr. Peppers and are parents couldn't control us

B- Wasn't that the year you got held hostage by that group of guys until we won

V- No that was year Steve made out with that girl and swore he'd never date again

S- That was the year me and Brian had are first duo

B- What song was it to

S- Ladies Choice

B- Oh ya people thought we were so cute

S- Shouldn't you two be going to bed?

B- We should be I'll call you in the morning buttercup

V- Oh shut up with the nicknames

S- Hey Miranda told me one that I'm not telling you

B- What is it

S- I'll text you it

B- Ok I'll be going to bed call you guys before we leave

S-Yes sir re bob

V- Ya or have someone call me knowing me Lexie will keep me up all night with her music

S- Ya I'm tired I think that needle made me sleepy

B- Ya my back hurts from when they kicked me

Shawna logged off the computer

"Brian his nickname is Vicky" Shawna said

"What" Brian said before falling off his bed.

"Ya you were their remember"

"Oh ya

"Well night tulip"

"Night buttercup"

Shawna hung up and reached over and plugged her laptop in and smiled at her and Brian's prom picture and crawled into bed with Bella and fell asleep. Brian smiled at his scrapbook knowing his one true love made it for him then fell asleep with his cat fluffy on his stomach.

AN 1: Ok so phone conversations aren't usually that long

AN 2: Don't ask I was bored and have no life

AN 3: Quest Crew and Brian Hirano are my life mainly Brian Hirano but its sad he's ten years older than me but who cares I still like him

AN 4: Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is it" Dominic said in a hyper tone.

"You guys will do great" Miranda said while hugging him.

"Thanks' Steve and Ryan said in unison

"Brian you ok" Shawna said worried

"No my arms still hurt like they just did it again" Brian said

"Brian you sure" Victor said

"Ya, I'm not risking us losing the chance to win the competition"

"Ok you're as stubborn as a log" Shawna said

Brian looked shocked as Dominic got a picture. Shawna and Lexie laughed as they got out of the car, at the hotel. Shawna and Lexie dragged Victor and Brian to their room, and so did Lara and Maleya with Steve and Ryan.

"Their doomed" Hok said

"Ya" Dominic and Feng said while Miranda dragged him to the room.

"Ok did she know she grabbed the wrong guy" Dominic asked

Miranda came and grabbed the two and took them to the room. Shawna laughed as Lara put makeup on Ryan. Lexie got a picture and sent it to facebook.

"Your turn Brian" Shawna said

"No, no way" Brian said

"Come on please; don't make me post that baby picture on facebook"

"What baby picture" Victor asked

Shawna showed it to him and glared at Brian. Dominic laughed at the picture.

"What picture is it" Brian asked

"The picture of you as a bunny rabbit and your cousin was the duck no that was me" Shawna said

"It's on dancer girl" Brian said.

Shawna hit Brian with a pillow and laughed. Brian glared at her and grabbed a pillow and hit her. Shawna ducked so he'd hit Victor instead.

"Ha-ha" Ryan said before getting hit in the head with a pillow.

"Ok Victor you swing like a girl" Lexie said

"I know that's why I will never play baseball" Victor said before landing face first

Later on that night Shawna and Brian were watching old dance videos of them on Shawna's laptop.

"what dance was this" Shawna said

"The lyrical one you choreographed senior year" Brian said

"It was"

"Ya"

"Oh how I miss teaching so much"

"So do I"

"Why don't you go back to teaching" 

"Because I have a good paying job and I have you to take care of you"

"Because now that I got my degree in dance doesn't mean I have to do dance related stuff, I got a good paying job at a greenhouse and plus I need to be their for you"

"Shawna that's so sweet"

"Thanks now was this the hip hop you did for us"

"No this was the tap dance that I did for the other class"

"Shawna" Steve said out of breath

"What" Shawna said while looking up from the computer

"Ryan hit his head pretty hard"

"How hard is hard"

"To the point where he got Victor and Feng mixed up"

"Oh" Shawna and Brian said in unison as Steve nodded

"Steve" Miranda said

"Ya" Steve said

"He was joking"

"Ok not to butt in but why joke" Shawna said

"What are you guys watching" Victor asked

"Old dance videos" Brian said while looking at the screen.

"Aww Shawna that is the lyrical class you did" Steve said

Shawna nodded as Brian hugged her. Steve sat and watched their hip hop class and smiled.

"Lexie can you believe this is you" Ryan said

"No if it wasn't for that shoulder injury I wouldn't have seen how seen how fun dancing is"

**The Night of the Finale **

"Well this is it you guys you did it" Shawna said while doing their makeup

"Shawna why you always do are makeup" Steve asked

"I don't know Brian always like when I do it and Dominic doesn't giggle"

Dominic smiled.

"See normally he's going crazy" Miranda said

"Ok you guys are done" Shawna said

"So what do we do if we win" Steve said

"We could save the money" Dominic said

"Ya you guys could use it to save up for a management team" Shawna said while doing her makeup

"That's true" Brian said

After the show the guys were all in shock.

"So how dies it feel to be champions" Miranda asked

"It feels great" Steve said

"So" Stephanie said

"What now" Brian said

"After party" Shawna said

That night everyone was sleeping Shawna was outside thinking

"Hey what's wrong" Brian said

"Nothing just scared" Shawna said

"About"

"So you think you can dance auditions are next week"

"Shawna you and Lara are ready, you have your friends who are champions now, and you'll do great"

"Thanks Brian I will do my best"

"Your welcome and don't worry we'll be their"

Shawna kissed him and went back in. Brian smiled then sighed wishing his parents would've been their, then went back inside

**AN 1: Well this the best I could do for working on it at school**

**AN 2: I didn't want to go though the whole show **

**AN 3: Next chapter I'll be introducing a new character**

**AN 4: Their will be deleted scenes after the story is done because Quest had a lot of funny moments **

**AN 5: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Shawna was waiting to go on for the finale and sighed

"You'll do great" Trevor said

"Thanks wait don't I know you from somewhere" Shawna said

"Ya, wait what high school did you go to"

"Green Valley in Cali you

"Same here"

"You look so familiar"

"Wait senior year we were in gym together, I think "

"Oh ya was that the year you had a crush on "

Shawna nodded and looked on stage and saw Brian and Steve.

"When are we going to tell her were performing tomorrow" Steve said

"It's a surprise, remember Lara doesn't even know" Brian said

"She doesn't"

"Ya only Lexie, Miranda, Stephanie and Sammie, Maleya knows"

"Oh"

"Ya now shut up Shawna is next with her partner routuine"

Shawna looked at Trevor and sighed

"Shawna we'll do great if I don't win I think you should win" Trevor said

"No you do you gave up a scholarship" Shawna said

"Shawna I only did it because my parents hate when I dance, this will show them that I love to dance, and your friends are champions, and I think you should be one to"

"Thanks, that means so much"

"Now lets go were on"

Shawna smiled and went on

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places, worn out faces**

**Bright and early for the daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world**

**Children waiting for the day they feel good**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday**

**And I feel the way that every child should**

**Sit and listen, sit and listen**

**Went to school and I was very nervous**

**No one knew me, no one knew me**

**Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?**

**Look right through me, look right through me**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world**

**Mad world**

After the show Shawna was with Trevor waiting for the group.

"Hey good job this week" Brian said while hugging Shawna

"Brian you remember Trevor from senior year right" Shawna said happy

"Ya he was trying to kill me every time with that volleyball"

"No you were to me" Trevor said

"No that was you two and me, Trevor clearly I remember you kicked the ball and it almost hit me, and Brian you were laughing"

"Oh ya now I remember" Trevor and Brian said in unison.

Shawna nodded and looked at Lara who was smiling.

"Shawna's first crush" Lara said

"He wasn't my first, he was the senior year crush and I had while I was dating Brian" Shawna said before seeing a camera.

"Shawna how did you feel about your performance tonight" the interviewer said

"Well I didn't feel to great doing the krumping with Lara, but the lyrical with Trevor I felt so comfortable, it almost made me feel like I was floating on air" Shawna said while smiling at Trevor.

"Do we feel a love connection going on here?"

"Well I discovered we went to school together, and he was my first ever High School crush besides Brian"

"Aww so how did that feel knowing your lyrical dance was with your first crush"

"I felt like it helped it, because knowing we liked each other when we were in school, it so showed in the dance"

"So what would you do with the prize money?"

"Hopefully help pay rent, and save up for a management team for my boyfriend's dance crew"

"Who is the boyfriend?"

"Brian from Quest"

"Oh very cute, thank you Shawna hopefully you will win"

After the interview Brian, Shawna, and Trevor went back to the hotel.

"You guys would've made a cute couple" Ryan said to Shawna and Trevor

"Wait aren't you that kid from gym that one year" Stephanie said

"Duh" Shawna said

"Wow I'm stupid"

"So Trevor what did you do after graduation" Victor said

"I went to a private performing arts school, and then went to dance for a small theater, now I'm just looking for work and a place to live" Trevor said

"Hey maybe you can live with us" Brian said

"No I maybe the only girl but ok fine" Shawna said before getting hit with a pillow

Steve was laughing before he fell off the bed. Shawna smiled at Trevor and hit him. Brian laughed so hard he fell off the bed

The next night Shawna was getting ready for the finale.

"Shawna you ready" Billy said

"Ya Trevor you ready" Shawna said as she put her shoes on

"Ya ready as I'll ever be" Trevor said while going to the stage

After the opening number, Shawna was watching Billy's lyrical and smiled. Trevor heard the word quest being hered and looked out. Shawna looked shocked and smiled and wiped a tear away. After they were done Shawna leapt into Brian's arms.

"Were we good" Dominic said

"Ya" Shawna and Lara said

"This was Trevor's first time seeing us, how did you like it" Maleya asked

"I loved it" Trevor said smiling

"Come on their announcing third place" Lara said while pulling the two to the stage

After that Shawna looked at Trevor and Brian

"Shawna you're going to win that solo was amazing" Trevor said

"No you are that hip hop was so good" Shawna said

After the show Shawna looked at Trevor and Brian who hugged her. Dominic got a picture.

"Quest Crew picture" Andy said

Shawna walked and got a picture with the crew. Trevor smiled.

"Come on" Shawna said

"What?" Trevor said

"Your part of the crew now" Dominic said

Miranda pushed him into the picture. Shawna smiled and hugged him and Brian.

"Ok I feel like the runt of the litter" Steve said as Shawna stood on Brian and Trevor's legs

"You should" Stephanie said

Shawna laughed and kissed Brian. Trevor smiled and walked back to the hotel. Shawna and Brian took a long walk along the beach.

"So this is it" Brian said

"Start planning the wedding" Shawna said smiling

"So sweetie do you still have feelings for him"

"Him meaning Trevor"

"Ya"

"I mean were still friends"

"Wait isn't his dad like best friends with your mom"

"Oh ya wait does that mean" Shawna said while answering her phone

S- Hey mom what's up

M- Congrats baby

S- Thanks

M- Can't wait till you guys are home

S- Mom who are you getting married to

M- Trevor's dad

S- Mom seriously first Brian now him

M- Shawna he was my first crush before your dad so

S- Just like Trevor was my first crush

M- He was your first crush sweetie so cute

S- Ya we were partners on the show mom

M- So we'll see you guys think weekend

S- Yes you will I better Brian is glaring at me to hang up and go back to the hotel with him

M- See you love you baby and tell Brian congrats to

Shawna walked over to him and hung up and smiled

"Well lets say my first crush is my soon to be step brother, his sister though not looking forward to it" Shawna said while walking back

"So his dad is getting married to your mom I'm taking it" Brian said while grabbing her hand

"Yes"

"Ok its not bad at least its not some crazy man like my dad"

"Ya that's true"

" So you happy about"

"If my mom is happy I'm happy for her and knowing Trevor is going to be my step brother, hey we'll have fun"

"True"

"Congrats" Falisha said as Shawna opened the door

"Thanks" Shawna said as she hugged her

"Wait this is the boy Stephanie said"

"Ya Brian I never introduced you to my friends, this is Falisha, and Hannah, and Rachel and this is Trevor's and my soon to be step sister Yasmin" Shawna said

"Step sister" Trevor said confused

"Ya your dad is getting married to my mom" Shawna said

"Oh, that's why he's happy now"

"Ya"

"So when do we start planning"

"Soon, Brian and I have started but we need help, so you in"

"Anything for my soon to be step sister"

Shawna smiled and lied on the bed with Brian. Brian kissed her and fell asleep.

**AN 1: Well the next chapter is the wedding**

**AN 2: Trevor is the guy im currently crushing on and he is in my gym class so that story is true **

**AN 3: Hum Quest is amazing **

**AN 4: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Shawna, Brian and Trevor were sitting in Shawna's room planning the wedding.

"So where do we want this" Shawna said

"The beach" Trevor said

"That would be nice, Feng could take the pictures Ryan can play music, or you can dj it Brian"

"Ill do it and Victor and them are at the reception right" Brian said confused

"No you are there during the wedding" Trevor said

"Hey mom" Shawna said

"How is going up here" Serena said

"Perfect, we got where it's going to be whose doing what and that's it" Trevor said

"Hey the studio called they wanted you guys to do something for the showcase coming up"

"I think we could mange that" Shawna and Brian said in unison

"Good"

Shawna reached over for her planner and wrote that down.

**The Wedding Day**

Shawna was getting her hair done.

"Who's walking you down the aisle" Stephanie said

"Trevor is" Shawna said while fixing her dress and fixing her makeup and smiling at her mom.

"Shawna I'm proud of how far you came in life and I cant wait to see you walk down the aisle with Brian" Serena said

"Thanks mom, I guess Trevor will be lucky to have a step mom like you"

"You liked him didn't you?"

Shawna nodded and saw Maleya

"So you liked him" Maleya said

"Yes , wait didn't we go over this" Shawna said

Everyone nodded and smiled when the guys came. Shawna handed the bouquets to every girl and smiled at her mom

"Ready for this mother" Shawna said

"Ready as I'll ever be" Serena said while kissing her daughter on the nose

Shawna grabbed Trevor's hand and smiled. Stephanie looked at Ryan and grabbed his hand.

"I'm surprised Brian didn't want to walk Shawna down the aisle" Miranda said while grabbing Dominic's hand

"Well he wanted to see her step brother do it and plus he's doing the video" Samantha said while grabbing Steve's hand.

After the wedding Shawna smiled at Trevor and hugged him.

"Welcome to the family" Shawna said

"Thanks, I'm glad my dad chose to marry a nice girl like your mom" Trevor said while hugging his sister.

"Hey I heard your mom had a surprise for you guys and Quest Crew" Yasmin said

"Oh" Shawna said while hugging Brian.

"Hey good job up their" Brian said

"Thanks and thanks for letting Trevor walk down the aisle with me"

"So what dance are we doing" Steve asked.

"I was thinking the one we did then Shawna and Trevor can do their lyrical one they did" Victor said

"That's sounds good" Shawna said while sitting between Trevor and Brian

"Shawna" Serena said

"Ya mom" Shawna said

"I want you to say the first toast"

"Me why me, mom I cant do speeches really well"

"Because I have a surprise for you and Brian"

"Ok fine, excuse me everybody may I have you attention please, I would like to thank you for all being here today it means so much my mom that you're here I would like to say that my mom always said follow your dreams and I would like to say to my mom I'm glad you followed your dreams now here's to a happy life" Shawna said

Serena gave her thumbs up. Shawna sat back down as Feng got a picture. After the toasts Shawna was watching the dances with Trevor.

"Ok this next dance will be with my own daughter and her boyfriend, they had such a life changing experience, first he goes and wins something then the week later she goes to the audition and wins, Shawna I'll be proud of you either way, you and Brian make a cute couple and I want you two to share a special dance" Serena said

Shawna got up and kissed her and smiled. Brian smiled and kissed her before they started to dance

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**[Troy, Gabriella]**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**(chorus)**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

Shawna and Brian smiled and kissed as Feng got a picture.

"Shawna you have another special dance and I am sorry ahead of time, but Trevor she had a crush on you and she was so happy when she figured out your going to be her new step brother, so come on you two"

Shawna glared at her and then smiled at Trevor. Trevor smiled and grabbed her hand

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo**

**You were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause you were Romeo,**

**I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring**

**And said**

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Shawna looked at Trevor and smiled. After the wedding Shawna went to Brian's house.

"So you and Trevor are now step siblings" Brian said while sitting outside

"Yes, Brian note my feelings for you aren't going to change" Shawna said

Brian smiled and kissed her on the head. Shawna smiled and walked home.

"Hey sis" Trevor said

"Hey bro" Shawna said smiling

"So tomorrow do we start packing?"

"Yes we do then we start rehearsing for are dance number in the show"

"That will be fun"

"Ya especially being with you"

"Shawna Hirano is lucky to be dating you"

"Thanks and hey you'll find a girl"

"Hopefully"

"Hopefully Trevor someone will like you"

"Ya

Shawna went to bed and fell asleep. Trevor walked by and heard Shawna moaning and screaming

"Shawna" Trevor said

"What" Shawna said?

"You ok"

"No I was having a nightmare"

"About what"

"Cameron was beating up Brian and I was weakly watching him"

"Oh"

"Ya it was horrible"

Trevor kissed her and left. Shawna lied down and looked at the picture her and Brian got before America's Best Dance Crew and smiled. Trevor went downstairs and saw Serena in the kitchen.

"Hey" Serena said

"Hi" Trevor said

"What's wrong"

"Shawna had a nightmare about Brian"

"Oh , she's worried because Cameron her stalker has escaped and she cares for Brian like he's her brother"

"Oh is that why their always together"

"Ya because their worried one of them is going to get hurt"

"Thanks"

Serena handed him a cup of tea and smiled. Trevor took it and sipped on it and smiled. Brian was sleeping peacefully when heard a sound he jerked awake. Brian looked scared then walked down the hall someone snuck up behind him and grabbed him.

Shawna woke up the next morning and went to Trevor's room

"Shawna" Serena said

"What I have a bad feeling my nightmare came true" Shawna said while going downstairs

"It did" Trevor said

"It did how"

"Brian got kidnapped by Cameron"

"Mom I'm scared now Cameron will do what my nightmare did" Shawna said while crying on Trevor's shoulder

AN 1: CLILF HANGER

AN 2: This chapter was done in one day

AN 3: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shawna was outside with Trevor and the gang.

"What are you doing" Steve asked

" I called the phone company and they said their tracking his cell and I needed to be on my computer, and right now he's somewhere in the woods" Shawna said

"Lets go" Miranda and Dominic said in unison

Brian woke up and moaned.

"Where I'm I" he said while moaning

"Well someone is awake" a voice said

"Cameron what are doing" Brian said scared.

"Oh just waiting for your girlfriend" Cameron said

"Wait Steve its right here" Shawna screamed

Steve turned and parked.

"Who's going" Victor said.

"Trevor Shawna and Steve" Ryan said

"Why Shawna" Lexie said

"Hello my boyfriend" Shawna said while getting out

Steve walked up close to building and heard screaming. Shawna and Trevor ran to the house.

"Brian its okay" Shawna said softly while climbing on Trevor's shoulders.

"He ok" Steve said

"No" Shawna said while climbing up and falling inside and grabbing Trevor's hands and helping him in. Steve jumped and got in.

"Shawna" Brian said in a weak tone

"Sweetie its alright I'm here" Shawna said while seeing Cameron

"Well Shawna you came" Cameron said while grabbing her

"Leave her alone" Steve said

Cameron pulled a gun and put it to Shawna's neck.

"You guys cooperate she doesn't die got it" Cameron said as every one nodded

Shawna got thrown to the ground next to Brian. Shawna helped Brian sit up and sighed as Cameron got closer. Cameron pulled both of them up and put them in a different room. Trevor quickly texted Dominic, to tell someone to call the cops, and then looked at Cameron.

"You two out if any of you call the cops they both die got it" Cameron said as they nodded and left

Shawna hugged Brian and cried. Trevor looked at Dominic.

"Did you" Trevor said

"Ya they said they were on their way and we should stay" Dominic said before hearing a scream.

"Was that Brian or Shawna or both" Lexie said

"Sounded like a girl so Shawna" Trevor said

Shawna looked scared and sighed in relief as she heard sirens. Cameron pulled out a needle and came closer.

"Cameron please" Shawna said before getting the needle in her neck.

Cameron kicked Brian around before seeing the cops. Shawna crawled over to where Brian was.

"Shawna you alright" Brian said softly

"No" Shawna said before getting kicked over and over again

"Cameron quit it" Brian said weakly

The police shot and killed him. Shawna moaned and groaned. Trevor ran into and picked up his step sister. Dominic and Lexie went to help Brian. At the hospital Trevor and Dominic were pacing around.

"Guys quit it they don't need another two of us here, due passing out" Miranda said

"Hello I have a reason she's my step sister, what's yours" Trevor asked

"Best friends hello" Dominic said while seeing a nursing

"You guys here for the two" the nurse said

The group nodded.

"Well they didn't get to bad they just have bad cuts and bruises so their sleeping right now, so you guys can see them"

Serena and Trevor went in first and smiled. Dominic and Miranda followed and sighed in relief. Victor followed with Lexie and Stephanie and smiled knowing their alright.

The next morning Brian woke up and looked around and saw Shawna sleeping peacefully and smiled at Serena and Trevor.

"Morning" Brian said

"Morning" they said

"How is she"

"Good she needs to sleep but where taking you two home"

Shawna woke up in bed with Brian at her side.

"Hey sweetie, sleep good" Brian said

"Yes what time is anyway" Shawna said

"Two you needed it Cameron got you bad"

"Brian that was a nightmare I had and I don't know anymore"

"Shawna it'll be alright he's gone, we have a big day tomorrow"

"What is it"

"You'll see"

"Ok"

AN 1: Ok random chapter

AN 2: Trevor and Elizabeth hum who knows

AN 3: Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shawna and Brian walked into the old studio and smiled.

"So what are we doing here" Shawna asked

"Were teachers now" Brian said

"What classes are we teaching?"

"Your lyrical and hip hop jr, im jazz and hip hop"

Shawna smiled and saw Trevor and hugged him.

"Let me guess he's tap and Musical Theater" Shawna said

"Yes I am" Trevor said

Shawna smiled and went to her first class. Brian followed her and smiled

"Hi class, my name is Shawna I've taught here my senior year, and went to college, then after that I went on to win so you think you can dance, so any questions" Shawna said

"Yes I have one" a kid asked

"Sure"

"What types of dance do you do and what's your favorite to do"

"Well I do all dances but tap and my favorite is hip hop because that is where I met my boyfriend and also lyrical because I'm the slow and not fast, any others, yes you in the green"

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"If you go by studio three he'll be their teaching, any others, and you in the red"

"What was it like winning so you think you can dance?

"It was fun because my competitor, is now my step brother, anymore questions, no good everyone spread out and then will warm up"

Shawna finished warm up and let the kids finish their warm ups on the own then went to see Brian.

"Hey" Brian said

"Hey do you have that song you guys did on ABDC" Shawna said

"What one"

"What them girls like"

Brian handed her his i-pod and kissed her. Shawna handed him hers and smiled and left. Trevor walked in while Shawna was teaching. Shawna motioned for him to come and help. Trevor put his stuff down and helped. After that class Shawna met up with Brian and gave him is I-pod back.

"How was it" Brian asked

"It was fun next is lyrical I can't wait to do the combo I have planned" Shawna said while eating her salad.

"Ya I can't wait to see it" Trevor said

Shawna finished and went into the studio. Trevor smiled and hugged Elizabeth.

Brian smiled and went back in and saw Shawna and Trevor warming up the kids.

"Hey Brian" Dorinda said

"Hey haven't seen you forever" Brian said while hugging her

"I know how does it feel being a champion and dating one"

"Good and great, what are you doing here?"

"Teaching you"

"Waiting for these two to get done, so I can go home"

"Aren't you dating Shawna?"

"Yes, hopefully getting engaged soon"

"Hirano that would be so cute"

Shawna and Trevor came out and smiled.

"How did it go" Brian asked

"Good, it was fun seeing Shawna do a lyrical solo" Trevor said

"Ya he was amazing to" Shawna said while hugging him

That night Shawna, Brian and Trevor were passed out on the couch sleeping. Serena came and covered them up and got a picture

AN 1: This was a random

AN 2: Trevor and Elizabeth hum who knows

AN 3: Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: surprises and many more

Shawna and Trevor were in Shawna's room hanging out when Shawna all of the sudden screamed.

"What happened" Trevor said

"I got a new job" Shawna said

"Where "

"That dance studio in downtown L.A"

"That's awesome, when are you going to tell Brian"

"Next time when I see him, speaking of which where has he been"

"I don't know, I don't know"

"I know" Yasmin said

"Where!" Shawna and Trevor said in unison.

"Turn on channel five then you'll see"

Shawna turned on the t.v and changed it quickly and looked and saw Brian. Trevor looked shocked and smiled as he saw Brian at the door. Shawna got up and ran to him and hugged him. Brian smiled and kissed her. Trevor smiled and left the room.

"So when will we be seeing the dance" Shawna said

"Next weekend" Brian said

Shawna smiled and tossed the envelope to Trevor and kissed him and then left. Brian looked at Trevor who shrugged. Next weekend came along and it was that time of year again Christmas. Shawna was setting out the presents with Yasmin.

"Shawna do I have to wear this" Trevor said

"Yes your brother is wearing his and im wearing a skirt for the first time" Shawna said while seeing her family arrives.

"Shawna, is Brian coming tonight or tomorrow" Serena said

"Both because he's giving me something tonight then were going to watch him perform on that the Carrie Underwood holiday special" Shawna said while seeing Josh came down

"Ok just wondering"

Shawna smiled and saw Brian and hugged him as he came in

"Merry Christmas" Shawna said

"Merry Christmas and a happy late birthday" Brian said

"Thanks at least one friend remembered"

"Hey I took you out to dinner with my brother and sister" Trevor said while sitting on the couch

"Sure" Brian said while handing Shawna her birthday present.

"Brian thank you I've been wanting this for my birthday my mom got me the bracelet" Shawna said while holding a necklace.

"What is it" Josh said

"A necklace I wanted since I started dating Brian" Shawna said while Brian put the necklace on her and kissing him.

"Shawna it looks good on you" Trevor said

"Thanks" Shawna said while sipping on a drink

Serena looked at her and smiled. After presents everyone was talking. Shawna and Brian were by the fire reading a book.

"Shawna I have something for you for Christmas" Brian said while running to the door and grabbing something from Dominic

"What is it" Shawna said

"Shawna we've been dating since are junior year and I feel like we've seen each of us grow and I feel like I can do anything with you and I never want to see what happened when Cameron, hurt us happen again. Shawna Marie, will you marry me"

The whole house went silent; Shawna looked around and took a deep breath.

"Yes Brian I would" Shawna said

Brian slipped the ring on her finger and smiled and kissed her

"Now I have some news" Shawna said as Trevor handed her the information

"What is it" Shawna's cousin Jason asked

"Well as most or all of you know I was the champion of so you think you can dance, and I got a job as a choreographer on the show and they want me to be on next season and I took the job" Shawna said while passing the letter around

"Who wouldn't want a ten time national champion" her step dad Greg said while hugging his step daughter

"That's what I said" Shawna said

As everyone left Shawna and Brian went over to the Dominic's house.

"So what's the good news" Miranda said

"Brian purposed to me tonight" Shawna said while showing her the ring

"And here's another one I got us both a job on a music video" Brian said

"What one" Shawna said shocked.

"That new one for What you Got"

"Brian tell me I'm not dreaming, you did"

Brian played the message. Shawna smiled and hugged him as Steve got a picture

"Can't believe are two friends are getting married" Stephanie and Maleya said in unison.

"I know it feels like we were just watching them dance together now their getting married" Dominic said while wipping a tear away.

"I know I remember the first day Shawna and I met" Lexie said

"It was sophomore year and I was on yearbook and I had to get swim pictures" Shawna said

"So when is the wedding being held" Ryan and Steve asked

"February 19th" Brian said

"Why that" Lara asked

"Because, its half way between are birthdays and what a great way to celebrate" Shawna said

The next day, Shawna and Trevor were sleeping peacefully when Serena and Greg came in smiling knowing that they have great kids.

"Shawna is really lucky to have a guy like Brian" Greg said

"Ya they never leave each others side, if it wasn't for Shawna, Brian wouldn't be living next door" Serena said

"Why"

"His parents were abusive, didn't care for him, if it wasn't for one crash, Shawna wouldn't be engaged, he wouldn't be living next door, his parents would still be hurting him and Shawna wouldn't have the happy life like she does now"

"Wait didn't she like Trevor to"

"Ya that wasn't till her senior year when she was dating Brian"

"Oh"

"Ya, so now she's happy, having her best friend as a step brother, nice boyfriend nice house"

Later that night the group of friends was watching the Carrie Underwood Special

"Here it is" Lexie screamed

Shawna started recording it and then went back to cuddling with Brian. Brian kissed her Dominic looked at the couple and smiled. After that the gang went outside in the snow. Shawna stayed inside. Brian whispered something to Dominic. Dominic made a snowball and put it down Shawna's shirt

"Cold!" Shawna screamed

Brian laughed and then screamed as Steve put one down his shirt. Shawna came out and made a snowball and threw it at Dominic.

"Ha-ha" Lexie said before getting a snowball to face

Shawna smiled and ran back in with Brian. Brian started a fire. Shawna started making hot chocolate for the group and heard their first dance.

"Shall we, my wife to be" Brian said

"We shall my husband to be" Shawna said

**Take my hand**

**Take a breath**

**Pull me close**

**And take one step**

**Keep your eyes**

**Locked on mine**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)**

**That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)**

**To keep dancing **

**Wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone **

**Like you**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way **

**We do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Take my hand**

**I'll take the lead**

**And every turn **

**Will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid**

**Afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

**Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone **

**Like you**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way **

**We do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Oh,**

**No mountain's too high**

**And no ocean's too wide**

**Cause together or not**

**Our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**I know I believe **

**That we were meant to be,**

**Yeah,**

**It's like catching lightning **

**The chances of finding someone **

**Like you (Like you)**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way**

**We (way we do) do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance? **

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

The gang smiled through the window.

"Shawna that was so fun" Brian said while wiping a tear away

"I know" Shawna said while smiling

Dominic and Miranda came in and left out the front. Shawna and Brian heard their first song and started to dance

**Closed off from love**

**I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough**

**And it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass**

**Before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened**

**For the very first time with you**

**My heart melts into the ground**

**Found something true**

**And everyone's looking round**

**Thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear**

**But they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**

**Try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness**

**I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me**

**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars**

**For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

Later that night Shawna, Trevor, Brian, and Yasmin, were sleeping on the floor of the living room. Shawna hit Trevor with a pillow and moaned. The next morning Trevor got up and hit Shawna with a pillow

"What" Shawna moaned?

"It's nine we normally get up at this time"

Shawna got up and made coffee. Brian got up and smiled at the two.

"Morning you ready for a big day today" Shawna said while making breakfast for the family.

"Yes are you" Brian said

"Yes I am, morning mom, dad "

"Morning guys, wow Shawna you made this" Serena said

Shawna grabbed the cereal and poured herself a bowl and nodded.

"What time do we have to be at rehearsals" Shawna said while eating.

"Ten, so go get ready" Brian said

Shawna grabbed a granola bar and ran up to her room. Brian ran home and got changed. Shawna was waiting with her stuff and smiled when she saw Brian

"You ready for this" Brian said while getting in

"Oh ya I so am" Shawna said happy

The drive there was long, but the two knew it was worth it when they got their.

**AN 1 : This was mostly done at school in my down time**

**AN 2: I'm in love with What You Got amazing song and Brian was in the music video **

**AN 3: Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New stuff

Shawna parked and looked at Brian.

"You sure you want to do this you look as pale as Trevor" Shawna said

"Yes I'm sure and you start your new job at the studio don't you" Brian said

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to you making the mix for us"

"Thanks and it'll be fun"

"Hi you two must be Shawna and Brian" the director said

The two nodded. After three hours of rehearsals Shawna and Brian went to eat

"That was fun" Shawna said

"Agreed so you happy to work in your happy land" Brian said

"Yes what song are we doing?"

"I was thinking what them girls like"

"That was fun lets do it, or we can do are own choreography to what you got"

"That will be fun"

Shawna smiled at sat down at the park. Brian sat next her. Shawna smiled and cuddled up to him. Two of Shawna's old friends Regina and Hannah came and poked her

"Regina, Hannah" Shawna screamed

"Hey your engaged now" Hannah said surprised

"To who" Regina said

"Him, Brian Hirano" Shawna said while getting on his back

"Dang you chose a good one" Hannah said

"Shawna who are you friends" Brian said

"Oh right, Brian this is Regina and Hannah they were in Julliard but they majored in singing" Shawna said

"Nice to meet you, Shawna we have to get going" Brian said

Shawna nodded and waved good bye. At the new studio Shawna smiled at sat on the floor

"So you ready" Brian said

Shawna nodded and answered her phone

"What Trevor" Shawna said

"How was rehearsal" Trevor asked

"Good now I get to dance for another three hours"

"Good luck sis"

"Thanks have fun babysitting"

"Oh I will"

Shawna hung up then got up and saw people coming. Brian smiled as Shawna was taking attendance.

"Ok for those who don't know me my name is Shawna, I won the recent season of So You Think You Can Dance, and my friend Brian here won the last season of America's Best Dance Crew, I've trained in every dance but tap, my favorite dance style is lyrical and hip hop, I'm glad you guys are my first class, lets get started" Shawna said while looking through Brian's laptop

"What song" Brian said

"That one we're working on"

Brian nodded and played it. After the dance classes Shawna fell into Brian's arms

"Tired, sore, hurt, or all above" Brian said

"I'll take all of the above" Shawna said while rubbing her ankle

"Your ankle looks a little swollen"

"Ya it was killing me"

"Hospital"

Shawna nodded knowing she hates hospitals.

"Ok so what do we have here" the doctor said

"I somehow hurt myself working out today" Shawna said

"Oh it seems like you twisted your ankle"

"Will she be able to dance" Brian asked

"Yes she has to wear a brace for awhile" the doctor said while putting one on

After they got home Shawna went up to her room and lied down.

"You ok" Brian said while adjusting her ice pack

"Ya why" Shawna said

"You had that look like you were going cry"

"Bri I was going to cry I hate hospitals with pure anger, I was trying to be strong for you" Shawna said before crying

"Ok what happened" Trevor said while running in

"We had to go to the hospital" Brian said while rubbing her back

"Oh why"

"Her ankle gave out"

"Trevor darling" Elizabeth said

"Yes dear" Trevor said

"Can you get me some tea"

"Sure coming"

"You're dating her now" Shawna said laughing

"Ya sadly" Trevor said

"Better go tend to your queen"

Trevor left and moaned. Shawna smiled knowing he was happy and saw Brian asleep on the floor and went to sleep. Serena came in and saw that the two were sleeping and covered them up.

"Trevor what are you doing in here" Serena said while seeing him on the couch

"Elizabeth hogs the bed" Trevor said

"Oh good night sweet dreams"

Shawna woke up and went to the bathroom and saw blood and saw a shadow in the room. Shawna looked in the mirror to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She saw a woman and was grabbed.

"Where is he" the voice said

"He who" Shawna said scared

"Brian"

"Wait you're his mother that disowned him and made him suffer with that jerk of a husband you had"

"Yes but I learned my lesson and I least want to see him"

"No now go before I call the cops"

" Please"

"Fine you get one look then your gone"

"Ok"

Shawna lead her to her room where Brian was sleeping peacefully.

"I wish I didn't give up on him" Deanna said

"Ok you got your one look now go" Shawna said as she left

The next morning Shawna and Trevor were up getting ready as Brian came down

"Morning Tulip" Shawna said

"Morning what's going on" Brian said

"We have that performance today" Trevor said while Shawna did his makeup

"That's today" Brian said

"Ya why do you think we had rehearsal all week" Shawna said while doing her own makeup

"Ready" Trevor said

"Hold on Brian sit now" Shawna said

Brian sat down and let her do her makeup. Shawna smiled and grabbed her costume and smiled. Brian kicked Trevor and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The First Performance as Champions

"You ready" Dominic said as Ryan nodded. Shawna looked into the crowd and looked at Brian

"Ready" he mouthed

Shawna nodded and went on with Trevor

"We are proud to welcome back nine of are former students, I'm proud to say I've had the pleasure of working with the winner and the runner up from the past season of So You Think You Can Dance, and the winners of Season 3 of America's Best Dane Crew, so please welcome, Shawna Oglesby and Trevor Henderson, Brian Hirano, Dominic Sandoval, Ryan Feng, Hok Koinshi, Ryan Conferido, Steve Terada, and Victor Kim" Tonya said.

Shawna smiled at Trevor as she heard the music start.

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places, worn out faces**

**Bright and early for the daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world**

**Children waiting for the day they feel good**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday**

**And I feel the way that every child should**

**Sit and listen, sit and listen**

**Went to school and I was very nervous**

**No one knew me, no one knew me**

**Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?**

**Look right through me, look right through me**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world**

**Mad world**

Trevor ran off and smiled when Shawna started her solo. Miranda and Maleya looked at Shawna and teared up.

**guess I should've known better**

**To believe that my luck has changed**

**I let my heart and forever**

**Finally learn each other's name**

**I tell myself this time is different**

**No goodbyes 'cause I can't bear to say it**

**I'd never survive the one that's coming**

**If I stay, oh no**

**Just walk away**

**And don't look back**

**Cause if my heart breaks**

**It's gonna hurt so bad**

**You know I'm strong**

**But I can't take that**

**Before it's too late**

**Oh, just walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**Oh, just walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**I really wish I could blame you**

**But I know that it's no one's fault (no one's fault)**

**A cinderella with no shoe**

**And a prince that doesn't know he's lost**

**This emptiness feels so familar**

**Each goodbye, just the same old song**

**But this time, I will not surrender**

**'Cause I'm gone**

**Just walk away**

**And don't look back**

**Cause if my heart breaks**

**It's gonna hurt so bad**

**You know I'm strong**

**But I can't take that**

**Before it's too late**

**Oh, just walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**Oh, just walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**Just walk away**

**I've got to let it go**

**Start protecting my heart and soul**

**'Cause I don't think I'll survive**

**A goodbye again**

**Not again**

**Just walk away**

**And don't look back**

**Cause if my heart breaks**

**It's gonna hurt so bad**

**You know I'm strong**

**But I can't take that**

**Before it's too late**

**Oh, just walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**Oh, just walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**Walk, walk, walk away**

**Walk away, walk away x6**

. Brian wiped a tear away and saw her coming off stage. Dominic pulled the gang to perform

"Shawna you chose a great guy" Trevor said while hugging her and smiled.

"Thanks" Shawna said before Dominic pulled them on stage for a final bow

"We did it" Ryan screamed.

"Me and Brian are staying for are classes then we'll be out their" Shawna said as she watched her lyrical class perform.

Brian wiped a tear off her eye. Shawna kissed him and smiled as her class went on. Shawna smiled as her class finished and hugged them as they came off. Brian hugged her and watched his jazz class. After that Shawna was with her family getting pictures. Jared and Lydia, Andy and Jazzy, and Aris and Sydney came and saw Quest and Shawna and Trevor and smiled.

"Jazzy" Shawna screamed

"Good job" Jazzy said as she handed her flowers and hugged her

Andy got a pic of the two. Brian smiled as Shawna came towards him.

"Hey Jazzy and Andy are going out for ice cream you wanna go, Trevor is coming since we have the keys" Shawna said

"First how's the ankle" Brian asked

"98% better, so we going"

"Yes"

Shawna went into the Dairy Queen and smiled.

"What do you want" Andy asked

"Cookie Dough" Shawna said

"Make that three" Brian and Trevor said

Shawna smiled and sat down with Jazzy and Brian.

"So Trevor who's the girl Shawna keeps telling me about" Jazzy said

"You remember that girl from history senior year" Trevor said

"Who Doesn't?"

"Well it's her, but I'm thinking about breaking up with her"

"What" Shawna said with a mouthful of ice cream.

Brian got a picture and sent it to twitter.

"She's to needy" Trevor said

"Oh" Jazzy said

"Trevor remember the last guy that broke up with her" Shawna said

"No, what happened" Trevor said

"The guy got hurt so bad remember it was uh what his name...was Cody, I think"

"Oh ya I remember now"

"So cowboy it up and deal with just when she asks when the wedding is don't tell her" Brian said

Trevor slumped down almost to the floor. Shawna got a picture and smiled. Brian looked at it and got up. Shawna followed and threw her stuff away.

"Shawna isn't this your favorite Justin Bieber song" Trevor said

"Yes" Shawna screamed

Brian turned it up and let her sing to it. Shawna smiled and started to sing

Trevor pulled out his camera and video taped it

**Ohhhhh ohoooooo**

**For you i'd write a syphoney!**

**I'd tell the violin**

**It's time to sink a swim**

**Watchn' play for yaaaa!**

**For you i'd be**

**Wohaaa**

**But in a thousand miles just get you where you are**

**Step to the beat of my heart.**

**I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I need I**

**I'd rather give you the world**

**Or we can share mine!**

**I know that I won't be the first one given you all this attention**

**But Baby listen,**

**I just need somebody to love**

**I-I**

**I don't need to much**

**Just need Somebody to love.**

**(just need sombody to love)**

**I don't need nothing else,**

**I promise girl I swear.**

**I just need somebody to love.**

**(I need somebody I-I need somebody**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody)**

**Everyday I bring the sun around,**

**I sleep away the clouds.**

**Smile for me (Smile for me)**

**I would take,**

**Every second,**

**Every single time spend it like my last dime.**

**Step to the beat of my heart.**

**I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I need I**

**I'd rather give you the world**

**Or we can share mine!**

**I know I won't be the first one,**

**Given you all this attention.**

**Baby listen!**

**I just need somebody to love,**

**I don't need nothing else,**

**I promise girl I swear.**

**I just need somebody to love.**

**(Repeat 2)**

**I need somebody,**

**I-I need somebody,**

**I need somebody,**

**I-I need somebody.**

**(Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.)**

**I just need somebody to love.**

**And you can have it all,**

**Anything you want.**

**I can bring you, give you,**

**The finer things yeah!**

**But what I really want,**

**I can't find 'cause,**

**Money can't find me.**

**Somebody to love.**

**Ohhhhh Whoaaaa**

**Find me somebody to love oohhh.**

**I need somebody to love,**

**I-I don't need to much**

**Just somebody to love.**

**Somebody to love.**

**I don't need nothing else,**

**I promise girl I swear,**

**I just need somebody to love.**

**I need somebody,**

**I-I need somebody,**

**I need somebody,**

**I-I need somebody.**

**I need somebody,**

**I-I need somebody,**

**I need somebody,**

**(I swear I just need somebody to love)**

**I-I need somebody.**

**Oh Oh.**

**I just need somebody to love.**

Trevor laughed at the video. Shawna saw it and laughed. Brian heard a song that he liked. Shawna grabbed Trevor's camera and started video taped it while he sang

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**I know your type**

**(Your type)**

**You're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite**

**(One bite)**

**Let me shake up your world**

'**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble**

**But you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**I know your type**

**(Your type)**

**Boy, you're dangerous**

**Yeah, you're that guy**

**(That guy)**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**And he got away with the girls in the back**

**Acting like they're too hot to dance**

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**And he got away with the girls in the back**

**Acting like they're too hot to dance**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**(They don't stand a chance)**

**I make them good girls go**

**The good girls go bad, yeah**

**Good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I thought that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

Shawna laughed and smiled as they got home and saw balloons hanging up .

"What in the world happened, Trevor oh ya it's the wedding coming" Shawna said

"You ready to become Shawna Marie Hirano" Trevor said

"Yes I am, and then I can call you my own" Shawna said before kissing Brian

Brian smiled and led Shawna in. Serena smiled as they came in

"Surprise" Everyone screamed

Brian and Shawna smiled as they saw their families.

"Congrats Cousin" Allison said while hugging Shawna

"Thanks" Shawna said while hugging her uncle Ryan

"This is the guy your getting married to" he asked

"Yes" Shawna said while hugging Brian

"Shawna I'm so proud of you your dad would've been so proud of you" Serena said while hugging her

"So where do you guys live" David asked while hugging his niscese

"Down the road where those horses are then take a left an then you'll see the house because it's the biggest on the block" Shawna said while eating a spoonful of peanut butter.

"So who's staying with you" Raylee asked while hugging her cousin

"Brian and I, Trevor, Victor is while Lexie is with her family in Florida," Shawna said while sneaking up on Trevor and poking him

"Hey who did that" he yelled.

"Me, you guys want to go start a game of volleyball out in the back" Shawna said

:Sure I'm in" Brian and Yasmin said

Shawna went outside and warmed up. Brian sighed knowing and wishing his family was here. Shawna threw the ball at him and then smiled.

"It's on now buttercup" Brian said

"Its been on" Shawna said while serving it.

Trevor smiled knowing his first crush still had the power she had her senior year. Shawna smiled knowing she still had it from her senior year.

"Someone is competitive" Brian said

"Oh you haven't seen competitive" Shawna said while serving it

"Dang she still has the energy " Brian said surprised

After the party Shawna was sleeping on the couch with her head on Brian's lap. Serena got a picture and smiled. Brian got up and sat outside and hummed a song he knew.

**-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**[CHORUS:]**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you, sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

**You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm living out my dream**

**Oh how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happening for me**

**I'm thinking back on the past**

**It's true that time is flying by too fast**

**[CHORUS]**

**I know you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

**[CHORUS x2]**

**(I miss you) **

Brian got up and walked home. Shawna went for a walk around the block and sat at the park. Brian looked outside and heard a noise.

"Brian dear is that you" Deanna said

**CLIFFY! **

AN 1: This was all or most of it was done in school

AN 2: The volleyball part was true was with me and Trevor, I tend to show him that I am competitive

AN 3: Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shocking News

"Who are you" Brian said

"Brian I'm your own mother" Deanna said

"No you aren't you gave up on me when I was little" Brian said almost in tears

"Brian we weren't ready yet that's why"

"Then why did you make me do all the chores around the house"

"Because we wanted to teach you a lesson"

"But why"

"Because we weren't ready ok"

"But why now, I'm getting married in two weeks, so why now"

" I just wanted to see you all grown up ok"

Brian ran outside and to the park. Shawna was swinging and heard a voice

"Shawna I'm proud of you" her dad Luke said

"Dad I thought you were dead" Shawna said

" I am but I wanted to wish you a happy life"

"Dad I miss you"

" I know, but I need to go"

Shawna looked hurt and cried. Brian heard a sound that sounded like Shawna crying

"Shawna" Brian said

"What" Shawna said?

"What's wrong?"

"I just heard my dad's ghost"

"Oh" Brian said while sitting on a teeter totter

"Ya" Shawna said

"Shawna theirs something you should know"

"Ya what's wrong"

"Well a girl, got me drunk and took advantage of me, I have to pretend I'm her boyfriend will you help me, please"

"Yes baby I'll help you" Shawna said while hugging him

Brian cried on her shoulder. Shawna looked hurt knowing her boyfriend was in pain.

"Hey you guys want a ride" someone said

"Who are you" Shawna said

"Wait Jocelyn is that you" Brian said

"Yes it's me silly" she said

Shawna looked shocked

"Brian is this the girl" she said shocked

"Brian who's the girl" Jocelyn said

"Jocelyn this my fiancé Shawna" Brian said before getting punched in the face

"Leave him be he's dealt with enough" Shawna said while grabbing her wrist

"Like what" Jocelyn said

"You don't know about his past, and you probably brought it back you jerk"

Jocelyn slapped her and kicked her to the ground.

'Brian you ok" Shawna said

"No my head hurts" Brian said

"Let's get you to a hospital baby" Jocelyn said

"No I'm not going anywhere with you" Brian said scared

Jocelyn kept beating him up. Shawna mumbled something and pulled Jocelyn off Brian and looked sad.

"You stay away or else" Shawna said

"Or else what" Jocelyn said

Shawna roundhouse kicked her. Jocelyn looked shocked and shot her in the foot. Shawna called the cops.

"Give it up" Jocelyn said

"Never" Shawna said

Jocelyn heard sirens, and hit Shawna with the back of the gun, and took off running. The paramedics saw Shawna and Brian unconious and started to work. Serena and Jenny were pasing around when they got a phone call

"Hello" Serena said

"Is this Mrs. Oglesby" a person from the hospital said

"Yes may I ask whose calling"

"Hi I'm Lydia, for Mt Sandino Hospital, your daughter was found hurt and was shot in the foot, and we also noticed you're her friend Brian's emergency contact, and he was also hurt to"

Serena hung up the phone and looked shocked. Trevor came down

"What happened" Trevor asked

"Shawna and Brian are at the hospital" Serena said

"What, how"

"I don't know but all I know is Shawna was shot in the foot"

Trevor sat on the stairs calling everyone starting with Dominic.

"Trevor what is it that you called me at two in the morning for" Dominic moaned in the phone

"Shawna and Hirano are at the hospital" Trevor said

"What" Dominic said while hitting his head on the ceiling

"Ya so get Ryan and meet us their"

Dominic hung up and pulled Ryan and Maleya out of bed. After Dominic , Trevor called Steve. He told Steve what happened and then called Lara who called Stephanie and Miranda. Trevor called everyone and looked hurt.

"What's wrong big bro" Yasmin said

"Shawna and Brian are in the hospital for some unknown reason" Trevor said

Yasmin saw her big brother almost crying and hugged him. Trevor smiled and went to get in the car. At the hospital their was a lot of tense feelings. Trevor was sitting on Serena's lap with Yasmin. Dominic was hugging Miranda. Maleya looked at Ryan and sighed and cried. Steve held on to Lara and looked at Victor who was talking to Lexie. Hok came in with Sammie as did Andy and Sydney and Aris and Jazzy. Jenny sighed hoping her son was ok.

"Anyone here for Shawna Oglesby and Brian Hirano" a nurse said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hospital

"We are" Serena said

"What happened" Trevor said with a worried tone

"Shawna is in surgery to get the bullet out of her foot, as for Brian has a bad head injury, we won't know that until he wakes up, but once he does he needs three weeks rest and at least one week recovery and he cant do to much stress work if that happens will be disorientated and that won't be good" the nurse said

Trevor, Serena, Yasmin, and Jenny looked worried as the rest of the group looked shocked.

"What room" Trevor said in a worried tone

"Two- Sixteen, Shawna just got their" the nurse said before walking away.

Trevor and Yasmin were the first to walk to the room. Trevor looked in the room and looked shocked. Yasmin held on to him as she opened the door. The brother and sister duo smiled. Shawna was reading and saw Trevor and smiled.

"Hey" Shawna said

"Hey, how are you feeling" Trevor said

"Good, I'm really worried about Brian"

"What happened" a voice said

"Brian, is that you" Shawna said

"Yes, what happened" Brian moaned

"Brian, Jocelyn beat you up pretty badly"

"Who's Jocelyn" Trevor asked

"This girl that took control of Brian and this is how he ended up like this"

Before Trevor or Brian could say anything Jocelyn came running through the door. Brian looked scared and looked at Shawna and Trevor.

"Brian" Jocelyn said

"What are you doing here" Shawna said

Before any of them could say anything the police came and took Jocelyn away. Shawna looked at Brian who looked at Trevor.

"Who knew" Shawna whispered to Brian as he shrugged.

"Uh Brian Hirano" the officer said while looking at a piece of paper

"Yes" Brian said

"We have a few questions for you"

"Ok"

"So can you tell us what happened that night" a different officer said

"Well my friends and I were out having fun, and then I had to go to the bathroom and then that's when it all happened she grabbed me after I came out and drugged me with some drug… I don' remember what happened next. She made me promise I'd be her boyfriend for the next three months and promise not to tell anyone" Brian said while Shawna whipped a tear away.

"Why didn't you want to tell anyone"

"Because I knew she would've hurt me"

"Next question, how did she know who you were"

"She said she saw me on the America's Best Dance Crew"

"Ok, last question, would you testify against her if you were asked to"

"Yes, I want her to get what she deserves"

The officers left Shawna got slowly out of her bed and hopped over to him. Trevor and Yasmin went over to the pair and comforted the couple. Brian cried on Shawna's shoulder as they brought up the horrible past. Shawna rubbed his back and sighed knowing he had a horrible past and saw the doctors.

"Hello" Shawna said while hopping over to her bed

"What happened to him" the doctors said

"His past was brought up" Trevor said

"Oh how are you feeling" the doctor asked Shawna

"Good" Shawna said

The next day Trevor and Victor brought their stuff over.

"So we should do a live chat with are fans since were here we can make the best out it" Shawna said

"We should" Brian said happy

Trevor and Victor smiled. Later on that night Shawna and Brian were in her bed logging on to do a live chat

"Wow 130 viewers, where are we the hospital" Shawna said

"What's are favorite food" Brian said

"Mines probably is your moms famous tuna casserole" Shawna said

"Why are we in the hospital, I got shot in the foot, and Brian has a bad head injury so, Aww Brian… Quest is on so cute" Shawna said smiling

"Oh shut up Victor you know your in love with Lexie, oh and for those who don't know quest is all dating now, and if you come by quest learning center on February 19th , you'll be seeing one of the couple getting married" Brian said

"Aww look at that Brian they said we know its you two and hope you two have a happy life together"

After the live chat Shawna was eating and Brian was reading a book. Victor and the gang were their and snuck into the room while they were sleeping and set the flowers and balloons down and left. The next day Brian woke up the smell of fresh cut flowers.

Shawna woke up and ate and smiled at the flowers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: first Performance

Two months after the incident Shawna and Brian were performing. Shawna was working on a slow dance with Brian. When Feng and Jessica were watching them

"So cute" Feng said while wiping a tear away

"I know" Jessica said

"You know I have to admit at first I was worried they weren't going to be able to do this"

"What are they doing this for anyway" Victor asked

"They were asked to do the dancing with the stars finale" Stephanie said

"Oh"

Shawna and Brian finished the dance and smiled. Shawna kissed him and went to eat her lunch

"Why did they want you two" Dominic asked

"Where the dancing couple and plus they thought it was cute if we had are first slow dance, Trevor new girl" Brian asked

"Ya this is Rachel I met her at the studio the other day" Trevor said while smiling and hugging her

"Oh so how did the other one take it" Shawna said while eating

"I saw her cheating with another guy, so I broke up with her and she didn't care"

"Welcome to the team Rachel" Shawna said while getting up

"Thanks now what routine are we working on" she asked

"Well one for the so you think you can dance, finale" Ryan said

"Wait isn't this the one where doing with Saltare" Maleya said

"Ya when are they coming" Steve said

Shawna saw Billy and Tyler and smiled.

"Guys this was my favorite dance crew Saltare, guys this is Billy, Brittany, Chaz, Lee, Lisa, and Tyler" Shawna said

"Who are these guys" Tyler asked

"Ty, don't be stupid, they're Quest Crew, winners of season three" Brittany said

The night of the dancing with the stars finale, Shawna and Brian were getting ready.

"Wow Brian you look nice" Shawna said while fixing his tie

'Thanks" Brian said in a nervous tone

"You ok"

"Ya just scared"

"Brian its ok, you have me, I've been through this before"

'How"

"So You Think You Can Dance"

"Oh I remember"

At Quest Learning Center the group of friends where getting ready to watch the performance. Feng looked at Jessica who looked at Victor who was on the phone Lexie.

Victor hung up and looked hurt.

"So bad news" Trevor said

"Were over" Victor said

"Oh, I thought you two were perfect" Feng said sadly

"No but I've been hiding my feelings for another girl" Victor said

"Who" Stephanie said

"You"

"Me, that's why I broke up with Feng is to be with you"

Victor walked up to her and kissed her.

"Their on" Yasmin screamed

Everyone looked at the TV.

"We have a very special treat for you guys, we asked the winner of So You Think You Can Dance and one of the winners of Season Three of Americas Best Dance Crew and they happily accepted, so performing to Just the Way You Are here is Shawna Oglesby and Brian Hirano"

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**And its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**Id never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

After the performace Shawna and Brian looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other. The next day Shawna was eating when Trevor came down with a black eye and looked shocked.

"What happened" Shawna said worried

"Elizabeth came and smacked me" Trevor said while taking the ice Shawna handed him

"That was the sound I heard last night"

"Ya I'm fine though"

"You sure Brian asked that same thing to me when I had a hurt wrist, and it was horrible"

"Ya I'll put cover up on it and no one will know"

The night of the second performance Shawna was with Brittany and Lisa getting their hair and makeup done.

"Good job the other night" Brittany said

"Thanks I loved doing it with him" Shawna said while getting up

"It was cute, so when's the wedding" Lisa asked

"Two Months" Shawna said while jumping on top of Brian

"Really that fast"

"Ya"

Shawna was waiting off stage. Brian and Trevor smiled knowing she's happy.

"Brian you guys are perfect for each other" Trevor said

"Thanks I'm glad she has you as an amazing step brother" Brian said before going on stage.

**Please don't stop the music (4x)**

**It's gettin' late **

**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**

**I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

**Possible candidate (yeah)**

**Who knew **

**That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do **

**You're makin' stayin' over here impossible **

**Baby I must say your aura is incredible **

**If you don't have to go don't**

**Do you know what you started **

**I just came here to party **

**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor **

**Acting naughty **

**Your hands around my waist **

**Just let the music play **

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest **

**And now we're face to face**

**I wanna take you away **

**Lets escape into the music **

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it **

**Like the way you do this **

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the **

**Please don't stop the music **

**I wanna take you away **

**Lets escape into the music **

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it **

**Like the way you do this **

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the **

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music **

**Baby are you ready cause its getting close **

**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode **

**What goes on between us no one has to know **

**This is a private show (oh)**

**Do you know what you started **

**I just came here to party **

**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor **

**Acting naughty **

**Your hands around my waist **

**Just let the music play **

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest **

**And now we're face to face**

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into to music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away **

**Lets escape into the music **

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it **

**Like the way you do this **

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the **

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music **

**Ma ma say, ma ma sa**

**Ma ma coo sa **

**Ma ma say, ma ma sa**

**Ma ma coo sa (5x)**

**Please don't stop the music (2x)**

**I wanna take you away **

**Lets escape into the music **

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it **

**Like the way you do this **

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the **

**Please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away **

**Lets escape into the music **

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it **

**Like the way you do this **

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the **

**Please don't stop the **

**Please don't stop the music**

**Ma ma say, ma ma sa**

**Ma ma coo sa **

**Ma ma say, ma ma sa**

**Ma ma coo sa **

**Please don't stop the music**

**Ma ma se, ma ma sa**

**Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma se, ma ma sa**

**Ma ma coo sa **

**Please don't stop the music**

After the performance the group was out to dinner at Applebee's.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day at a Quest rehearsal Shawna and Steve were goofing off.

"Wait we need a freestyle routine that is perfect" Ryan said

"Really" Shawna said from under Steve

"Steve get up" Dominic said

Steve got up and let Shawna get up. Brian was watching something from Shawna's laptop.

"This is the music video" Shawna said smiling

"Yes and were so good" Brian said

"What music video" Ryan asked

"What You Got we never saw it before" Shawna said smiling

"Wow you guys this is great" Steve said

"Thanks" the couple said in unison

After awhile Shawna was at the studio getting ready to teach a class with Brian.

"So" Shawna said from the floor

"So what" Brian said while working on the dance

"When do we tell them"

"About" 

"How after the wedding were moving out of state"

"Just wait sweetie"

Shawna looked at the floor of the studio where she and Brian grew up for the last six years. Brian looked at her and sighed. Steve and Lara came in and saw the two goofing off.

"Brian put me down" Shawna screamed

"Not till you admit I'm a great dancer" Brian said

Shawna glared at Steve to help her. Steve went over and poked Brian and ran. Shawna got out and laughed.

"Who did that" Brian said

"I didn't" Shawna said

"I didn't" Steve said while trying to hide a smile

"Me I didn't" Lara said

"Steve did it" Shawna said

Brian tackled him and goofed off with him for awhile. Shawna and Lara stood their and laughed

"So you ready for tonight" Lara asked

"Yes I am" Shawna said

After rehearsal Shawna and Brian went to McDonalds and sat and ate.

"Brian what in your right mind made you want to attack Steve" Shawna said while laughing

" I don't know , you know me I don't like being scared" Brian said while eating

"So you don't like Halloween"

"I do but not being scared"

After they were done they went back to the studio. Shawna was trying to get the dance.

"Hirano one more time but slowly" Shawna said

"How many times did we go over this already" Brian said

"Only three times"

"Ok once more"

After about… fifteen times Shawna finally got the dance.

"Shawna you did it" Brian screamed

"I know!" Shawna said happy

After the class Shawna fell asleep on the way home. Brian smiled and went to a local hotel. The next morning Shawna woke up on a bed so comfy.

"Morning sweet potato" Brian said smiling

"Morning" Shawna said

"Ready for the day"

"Yes"

Brian smiled and took her the looby where they saw a girl that looked like their friend Lexie.

"That cant be" Shawna said confused

"I know, lets get some coffee on are way to rehearsal" Brian said while pushing Shawna out the door

Lexie was leaving the hotel with the band and swore she could've seen her old friends.

"That couldn't be Shawna and Brian couldn't be" Lexie said to herself

"Yo Lex come on we have to go set up" Mike said

"Coming"

"Ok so you swore you saw Lexie" Steve said

"ya were positive it was Lexie" Shawna said

"How are you sure it was her" Ryan said

"It was her hair the makeup, it was all their" Brian said

"Try calling her" Feng said

Shawna called her and got the message.

"KING FOR A DAY" Billie yelled into the mic that was in his hand.

I smiled I loved watching Green day warm up for their show. I was part of the opening band for the tour.

I watched as billie danced around the stage singing

"sugar and spice wasn't made for only girls

GI-joe in panty hose are making room for the one and only"

"KING FOR A DAY" Billie sang on the top of his lungs

I had to laugh. This song was so funny. Jason was laughing as billie ran around Tre's drums. King for a day ended, this ment they would go into shout. I changed my position so I was a little more on stage because I loved watching this song. Billie ran over and grabed my hand and made dance. He thrust the mic in my hands and danced and I sang. Soon I was dancing around. Mike and I locked eyes and we both turned a deep red. "Aww mikey and lexi's in love" Tre screamed. I hand't relized they had stoped playing. Billie had one of is singature smirks on his face. "I do not like Mike" I said turning even more red. "we know you don't , you love" him" Jason said rocking his keyboard. "Shut it Frease" I said glaring at him. He grinned at me. "You know its true" The other Jason added. Mike was a deep red now. I glared at him. She has a boyfriend Mike said comming to my defence. "No she broke up with Victor" Billie said. " I didn't like him very much" The jasons said in unison. " He was weird" tre said. " Oh and your normal" I said to tre. Mike looked at me. "Your single now" he asked. I turned a light shade of pink and nodded. Mike seemed to brighten up but covered it up. "Oh he said as he strumed the opening to longview on his bass.

Later that night. I was getting ready for my preformance when Mike walked over to me. "Hey" he said. "Hi" i said. I looked up at him since he had a good foot or so one me. "So um Can I ask you somthing" He said. "Sure whats up Dirnt "I said as I fixed my streak of eletric blue hair. "Wannagooutforcoffeeorsomthing" he rambled. I laughed "What" I said confused. "Wannagooutforcoffee" he said even faster. I stood on my ties and grabed Mikes face and moved it so he went form looking at the floor to my face. " Okay nice and slow this time" I said. "Wanna go out for coffee" Mike said slower. I smiled and nodded. " I would love to Mike" I said. Mike grined. Then somthing happened that took me off guard. Mike and I kissed. " Get a room" I heard Billie yell. I could feel Mike smile from our kiss. Then a flash went off. Tre stood there with my cell. Our eyes winded. "And send" he said taping the button. I went red. Soon enough all my friends would know that I kissed Mike Dirnt. The guy every single on of my friends hated. Why did they hate him I did not know. Every other relationship Mike had ended with him being hurt. I heard my fell ding. It was a message from Shawna. I went to grab it but Tre took off. I didn't have time to chase him becase we were going on in 5 minutes. Shawna looked at her phone and got up to go with the group to the park. Brian smiled knowing they were going to be stars soon.

okay now a little backround on me.

After I graduated I got right into the music business. I did what it took to make it to the top. I had formed a band. Green day liked our sound and asked us to tour. But I had changed alot since high school. I was very different. I had gotten my lip and eyebrow percied and I had a few tattoos. I had actully gotten one with Billie Joe on a day off of tourning. I was the only one out of our group who had no intrest in dance. I hated it with a burning passion. I had made friends within the music business such as Jephree Howard from the Used and Dahive Vanity from Blood on the dance floor.I had to admit I missed the old times with my friends but with constant dancing I never had told them but I felt left out. They would talk about practices and I just sat there. While they went to dance shows I went to conserts. I never thought in my entire life the band I had seen so many times. Sang a-long with almost every word, I would open for them. It was my dream and it came true. I heard about what happened to Brian and Shawna one night on the news. It was just an update. Saying they would bet married soon. I didnt even know they were engaged.

They curtin slowly rised and I stood before thousands of screaming people. Most of them clad in green day shirts. I started to sing. We only had to play for about 45 minutes.

I walked up to the mic.

"Okay how many of you like Green Day" I yelled into the Mic.

I got screams in reply. I smiled. "Ya I blike them too" I said. Then the band switched and Billie stayed backstage it was a thing we had planed. Jason started the rift into American Idiot. The crowed screamed and I started to sing. Soon enough Billie joined in and we sang the song together. After the song I ran backstage and went to find my phone that Tre had most likley hidden from me. "Lexi" Criss said. He was my bassist. " Ya" I said looking up from Tre's travel bag of makeup. " Billie wants you on stage" he replied. I frowned noramlly I only sing american idiot. I ran on stage. " Hey Lexi my throat is bugging me can you sing letterbomb he asked. I nodded and started.

" Where have all the basterds go"

The underbelly stacks to a 10 high"

the dummy failed the crash test

collecting unemployment cheaks like a flunkie along for the ride

where have all the riots gone!"

as your citys motto gets pulervized

once in love now in debt

fire burn ceartficate

so strike the f**king match to light this fuse

the town bishop is an exosist

and he dosnt even know that you exist

standing still when its do or die

you better run for you f**King life

I kept singing. I had sang this song so many time I didnt even need to think about the lyrics. I walked over to make and leaned on Mike. I kept singing and I felt him rocking as he played. I could feel the pressure in his arms from him gripping his bass. I walked away from Mikey and over to Jason (white) he was strumming his gutair and smiling as girls screamed his name. I danced around Jason and ran over to the middle of the stage to finish.

Im leaving you TONIGHT" I finshed The crowed erupted into cheers and I smiled breathing heavly. Mike walked over and hugged me. " Great Job" he wispered into my ear. "Thanks" I said. I kissed he ceek and walked off tossing the mic to Billie. " Thank you Lex" Billie said as he walked back.

We left for our next show after i got backstage and got my stuff together. I found my cell in my bag of street clothes. I made a mental note to read the messages after. I climbed on the bus and sat down next to Jimmy. He put his arm around me in a big brother fashion. I snuggled closer. Out of the entire band Jimmy and I were the closest. He was like my big brother, if i needed to talk to someone he was there for me. I don't remember anything else because I woke up in my bunk. I must have fallen asleep. I looked at my cell which Jimmy had placed by my pillow. I had a message from Shawna Brian, Dominic, Ryan and Trevor. I really didn't wanna read them but I knew I had too. I looked at my phone and read the messages

Hey Lexie I miss you and good luck- Shawna

"Hey midget we miss you and wish you good luck- Brian

Hey what's new cant wait to hear you at the wedding with Victor and Maleya- Dominic

Hey we miss you Dominic is nothing with out you helping him play jokes on people –Ryan

Hey baby sis we miss you and you know, you should call sometime-Trevor

I read the messages and called the group. Victor was walking with the group at the park when he got a phone call from Lexie.

"Hey Lex what's up" Victor said while putting it on speaker

"Thought I would call my old friends, and to see if you got the pic" Lexie said

"So what's new" Shawna said

"Oh nothing oh wait I got engaged" Lexie said

"To who" Brian asked

"Mike" Lexie said

Shawna walked to the park and sat on the swings.

"Lexie I'll call you back" Victor said as he hung up

"Sweetie what's wrong" Brian said

" I just I got picked on him, and he's to formal" Shawna said

"I think as long as she's happy I really don't care" Dominic said

"Same but how can I"

"How did he pick on you" Brian asked

"Just called me names" Shawna said

"Like"

"Fairy, drama girl, dancing freak"

"Oh is that why you hated seeing the picture" Dominic said

"Ya it hurt so much, but I have to be happy for her" Shawna said

Brian picked her up and carried her off. Lexie layed on her bed thinking about how she needs to go visit her old friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shawna and Jessica were backstage running their dances.

"Shawna what's wrong" Jessica said

"This song reminds me of Billy my ex before Brian" Shawna said

Jessica hugged her and smiled

"Shawna its ok, you have a wonderful man now" she said

"I know and I have to go run are dance" Shawna said while walking towards Trevor

"Hey baby sis" Trevor said

"Ok just because your ten months older doesn't mean I'm a baby" Shawna said

Trevor picked her up and started running the dance. Shawna was jumping up and down knowing this was her first performance with Quest.

"Shawna calm down" Jessica said smiling

"I know, Quest has high expectations when someone is gone or injured" Shawna said while eyeing Feng

"Don't worry you'll do great"

Brian pulled her to the stage. Jessica smiled and laughed

"Ok so you may have noticed were missing a member, Feng sort of hurt himself, but have no fear, we have one of the best replacements, you may have seen her on So You Think You Can Dance or you may have heard that she's engaged to one of are members, and you might have seen her on the dancing with the stars finale, give it up for Shawna" Dominic screamed

Brian pushed her towards the front of the stage. Shawna smiled and waved to the crowd. Shawna went and grabbed a mic after the first performance and grabbed Trevor

"Ok as Dominic said you guys might have seen me either on So You Think You Can Dance, which I was and I won, and I would like to say I have the honor to have the runner up of my season as my best friend and my step brother and we'd like to perform are final duet you guys want to see it" Shawna screamed. She heard screams and looked at Trevor and tossed Brian the mic and started the dance

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places, worn out faces**

**Bright and early for the daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world**

**Children waiting for the day they feel good**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday**

**And I feel the way that every child should**

**Sit and listen, sit and listen**

**Went to school and I was very nervous**

**No one knew me, no one knew me**

**Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?**

**Look right through me, look right through me**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world**

**Mad world**

Shawna ran off as Dominic came on.

"Ok you guys ready for another amazing dance" he screamed and heard screams

"This one you might have seen us perform on a show called ABDC" Dominic said as he threw the mic off stage and got ready

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Forever**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Forever**

**It?s you and me**

**Moving at the speed of light into eternity**

**Tonight is the night**

**To join me in the middle of ecstasy**

**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music**

**Around you, around you**

**I?ma take you there, I?ma take you there**

**So don?t be scared, I?m right here, ready?**

**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**

**But first, it?s your chance, take my hand, come with me**

**It?s like I waited my whole life for this one night**

**It?s gon' be me, you and the dance floor**

**?Cause we only got one night**

**Double your pleasure, double your fun**

**And dance forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever**

**(Forever)**

**Ever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever on the dance floor**

**Feels like were on another level**

**Feels like our love?s intertwined**

**We can be two rebels**

**Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I**

**All you gotta do is watch me**

**Look what I can do with my feet**

**Baby, feel the beat inside**

**I?m driving, you could take the front seat**

**Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh**

**It?s like now**

**It?s like I waited my whole life for this one night**

**It?s gon' be me, you and the dance floor**

**?Cause we only got one night**

**Double your pleasure, double your fun**

**And dance forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever**

**(Forever)**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever on the dance floor**

**It?s a long way down, we so high off the ground**

**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart**

**Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone**

**Gaze in your eyes got me saying**

**What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes**

**I?m releasing my heart and it?s feeling amazing**

**There's no one else that matters, you love me**

**And I won?t let you fall girl, let you fall girl**

**I won?t let you fall, let you fall, let you fall**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

**It?s like I waited my whole life for this one night**

**It?s gon' be me you and the dance floor**

**?Cause we only got one night**

**Double your pleasure, double your fun**

**And dance forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever**

**(Forever)**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever-ever**

**Forever on the dance floor**

**Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah**

**Forever-ever-ever-ever**

**Forever-ever oh**

After that Shawna ran backstage and hugged Jessica and watched the guys do a dance

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**good girls go bad**

**good girls go bad**

**I know your type**

**(Your type)**

**You're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite**

**(One bite)**

**Let me shake up your world**

'**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble**

**But you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**bad**

**bad**

**Good girls go**

**bad**

**bad**

**bad**

**Good girls go **

**I know your type**

**(Your type)**

**Boy, you're dangerous**

**Yeah, you're that guy**

**(That guy)**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**bad**

**bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**bad**

**bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**And he got away with the girls in the back**

**Acting like they're too hot to dance**

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**And he got away with the girls in the back**

**Acting like they're too hot to dance**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**(They don't stand a chance)**

**I make them good girls go**

**The good girls go bad, yeah**

**Good girls go**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**bad**

**bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**bad**

**bad**

**Good girls go**

"Ok this one I got to admit is cute, and I'll let you in on the background on this next dance. This past Christmas I was lucky enough to get to perform this song with the lovely Carrie Underwood herself and then the day Shawna saw it and she said to her friends Jessica and Lara and they said they thought it would be a cute idea to do a dance so here they are" Brian screamed as he kissed Shawna. The crowd gave them a round of applause. Shawna looked

**You better take it from me**

**That boy is like a disease**

**You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide**

**And you're wondering why you can't get free**

**He's like a curse, he's like a drug**

**You'll get addicted to his love**

**You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down**

**'Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**I see that look on your face**

**You ain't hearing what I say**

**So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been**

**And I know how it ends, you can't get away**

**Don't even look in his eyes**

**He'll tell you nothing but lies**

**And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived**

**If you listen to me and take my advice**

**He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind**

**He'll tell you anything you wanna hear**

**He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time**

**But just remember**

**He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Oh, you better run for your life**

**Oh, you better run for your life**

"Brian, Shawna" Victor said

"Yes" the couple said

"So we heard you were in a music video tell us about it"

"Well it was fun the song to What You Got amazing song and we actually prepared a little dance for you guys" Shawna said smiling and kissing Brian

"Another question, when will we see wedding pictures from you two"

"Next month" Brian said before getting ready for the dance

**Konvict**

**I peeped you on the phone**

**Just showin' off your stones**

**And notice that that pinky ring**

**Is right enough, baby**

**I know you're not alone**

**But I could just be wrong**

**The way them fellas houndin'**

**And sizin' you up, baby**

**And I like the way you take advantage of**

**Every man you love**

**I see, I seem to know your game, girl**

**But I don't mind if you come and play with us**

**Just don't talk too much**

**I see, I see it to so you don't have to say a word**

**Yeah, those guys wanna come treat you right**

**?Cause you're sweeter than apple pie**

**Everythin? that you want you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Most beautiful thing in sight**

**Always takin' on the spotlight**

**Always in the club lookin hot**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Girl, I can tell you want somethin? to love**

**That's why you hold on to everythin? that pass you by**

**Can't resist girl and I can't lie**

**Now tell if you are here for me**

**Or everybody watchin' you shake from left to right**

**The way you move got me hypnotized**

**The way you take advantage of**

**Every man you love**

**I see, I seem to know your game, girl**

**But I don't mind if you come and play with us**

**Just don't talk too much**

**I see, I see it to so you don't have to say a word**

**Yeah, those guys wanna come treat you right**

**?Cause you're sweeter than apple pie**

**Everythin? that you want you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Most beautiful thing in sight**

**Always takin' on the spotlight**

**Always in the club lookin? hot**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Can?t take my eyes away from you, girl**

**When you get on the floor and do what you do**

**And everybody wanna come back to that bod**

**And kind of remind myself I'm like you**

**?Cause you?re the type that drive a man crazy**

**And snatch him away from his lady**

**No matter how hard the man hold back**

**He'll end up callin' you, baby**

**And they never really know what to do**

**Once you expose that thang you do**

**You had him crawlin' on hands and knees**

**And you find a way to get him out that cheese**

**And why ya thinkin' that you the only dude**

**She off in the mall livin' off of you**

**Lettin' everybody know she got you**

**But now you feel like a fool**

**See all those guys wanna come treat you right**

**?Cause you're sweeter than apple pie**

**Everything that you want you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Most beautiful thing in sight**

**Always takin' on the spotlight**

**Always in the club lookin? hot**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Always talkin' ?bout what you got**

**Girl, you know that you need to stop**

"Boggie man attack" I heard Billie yell as he jumped into my bunk.

I laughed and try to push him off of me. He kissed my cheek.

" So I heard dirnt proposed to you" he said still on top of me.

"It's crazy I listed to you guys since I was like 5".

Billie laughed. "Your 24 and Mike's 33 you should like a sugar baby" billie said truthfully.

I pushed him off. Billie chuckled.

"Why the hell are you on my bus anyway" I said.

We're at a rest stop and wanted to know if you wanted to chill on our bus on the ride" He said.

I quickly forgot about the fact Victor was gonna call me back and got off my bunk.

" Out" I said to Billie"

"Why" he said pouting.

"Jesus you 33 don't pout and I gotta change",I said.

Billie frowned and left. I pulled on a red and black plaid skinny jeans with chains and a red tangtop. I pulled a plack vest over it and put on my red and black converse. I haded a pair of devil horns since it was Halloween. Soon enough my hair and make was finished and I walked out. I didn't know the entire band hand come in because when I got out the Jason's cat whistled. Mike glared at them. I walked over and sat on Tre's lap.

"Morning sexy bridges" he said to me.

I laughed and ruffled his hair before Mike (who was sitting next to him) pulled me off and on to his lap. "Happy Halloween" He said. I smiled. "Trick or treat" Mike said. " Treat I said pulling his head down and kissing him. "Okay when you two are done sucking face we gotta leave" Jason said. I got up and grabbed Mike's hand and we walked to the bus. On the way we passed Criss and Jimmy. I promised Jimmy I would call as soon as we go to the next showcase.

We started to watch Halloween themed movies once on the bus. Jason Frease and I got into a fight in which Zombie movie was better. In the end we both ended up on the floor covered in candy corn laughing. We watched Jason's pick of Day of the Dead first. I snuggled up between Mike and Billie. I though back to my high school years. Dreaming about meeting Green Day. I saw them live about 7 times. I never thought I would be touring with them. As the movie went on I picked at a bag of candy pumpkins Tre had gotten for me. Billie had taken the horns from me and was now wearing them. My cell must have been on silent because I had no idea Feng , Brian , Shawna , Dominic and Victor had all tried calling me. Soon enough it was my turn to chose a movie. 'Okay Lex what movie mike said getting up and walking over to the movie cabinet. " Harry Potter and The Goblet of fire" I said happily. Mike grabbed it and put the movie on. I quickly looked at my cell and saw that I had 5 new voicemails. I went to listen to them when Tre grabbed my cell and tossed it to Jason. "Watch the movie". I went to protest put Mike wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I smiled and once again forgot to call Victor or any of my old friend. We watched moves and ate caramel corn and candy and drank beer all the way to the show. Well mostly green day drank. I had one beer as did Mike. One think I didn't know was the show was in my hometown. So when we got to the showcase I felt sick to my stomach. All My old friends would be there. Hopefully they wouldn't. We we're doing a special Halloween show so I had to get ready. I followed the Jason's into the showcase. I wondered if any one would recognize the "punk girl". My time in high school was spent trying to find the right guy while getting any and all advice from green day's music. I thought I saw Brian and Feng outside but I shook my head and continued on with the Jason's. I put an arm around either one of their waits and declared I was a pimp. Jason white laughed and ruffles my hair and went inside followed by the other Jason. I waited until Mike and Billie walked over before going inside. I had to wait till my tour bus came to get my costume. It took about an hour before my bus came up. Jimmy walked over and handed me my costume and his to hold as he used the rest room. We're going as a cop and a prisoner. I was going to be the prisoner. Jimmy finally returned and we went to get ready. I half hoped that my old friends wouldn't be at the show. The had no idea I had dyed my hair blonde and hand electric blue highlights. Or I had tattoos and piercing. I ran outside to the bus to as Criss to help me get the hand cuffs on when I saw Shawna Feng and Brian.

"Lexie" Shawna said in shock

"Shawna" Lexie said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"Uh hey Shawna" I said shakily as I brushed my hair out of my face. It was something I always did when I was nervous. "So why haven't you called" she said. I bit my lip and pulled on my lip ring. "Is that a piercing" Shawna said shocked. I nodded and went to answer when Victor and Brian walked over. I prayed that someone anyone even Tre would come out to my side. "Hey little sis "Brian said. He went to hung me but stopped short are those tattoos" He said softly. "Yes they are" I said. I had a feeling that this was going to end very badly. "How many do you have" Shawna asked. "Uh around 5" I said. I had gotten a skull and heart much like the Billie had gotten on my wrist. I had a cross on my stomach. The words there are nothing artificial about me going across my chest. The American idiot hand grande on my ankle and music notes coming down from my ears. "Anything else you didn't tell us" Shawna said sourly. "I have my ears percied about 4 times my nose my lip done too" I said defiantly. I was getting annoyed. The told me little to nothing about them so why should I tell them anything. My cell started to ring I wished it hadn't the song playing was far from what they needed to here.

Shes a rebel

she's a saint

shes the salt of the earth and shes dangerous

Shawna glared at me. I started to fell torn between my friends and my new life. My cell rang again. I knew it had to be Jimmy or Mike. "So much for being close friends forever" Brian said. That felt like a slap in the face. " What happened to don't worry I'll call every night and tell you guys everything" Shawna said in a mocking tone. I began to feel even more hurt. "You guys are one to talk" I said bitterly. "ya know cell's work both ways you could have called me" I said. " We did before and go no answer what are you to busy chasing guys " Victor said. I felt like he still had a grude from the break up. I frowned. "No I'm busy touring I just fished Europe and you guys have only down one show " I said hotly. I regretted what I said after I had said them. " Ya know that costume fits, you'll be in jail soon enough" Brian said. "Hey" I heard a voice say. I turned and say Mike stalking over. He had only heard what Brian had said. "Who the hell are you" Victor said glaring at Mike who had a half foot on him. Mike grabbed my hand and I squeezed. "Well I'm waiting" Mike said. "We were just saying how we don't wanna be friends with Lexi anymore" Brian said. I looked in shock at them. I had been friends with them for a while now.

I remember when I had first fallen in love with Green Day. I was in first grade when my grandfather had passed away. I remember coming back from the funeral and hearing "Good Riddance" (Time of your Life) on the radio. I just remember hearing the lyrics

**"It's something unpredictable**

**But in the bend is right**

**I hope you had the time of your life"**

I just remember feeling like someone understood me. I came back to realty and looked at what was happening. Victor was stalking away and Shawna was glaring at me. "What" I said. "Well aren't you going to try and say no, no no be my friend because you really need them" She said. "No I don't I have my wonderful fiancé and my other friends" I said. I turned on my heel and walked away with Mike's large hand intertwined in mine. Leaving Shawna and Brian behind. I knew I had just uninvited myself to both weddings but at that point I didn't care.

Shawna walked to the mall, with Brian in hand.

"What's wrong baby girl" Brian said

"I thought I was going to be her best friend forever" Shawna said while crying on Brian's shoulder'

"Don't worry sweetie you'll find that special friend" Brian said while rubbing her back

After the mall Shawna and Brian went back to the hotel. Mike and Lexie were checking out of the hotel when Mike tripped Brian.

"What's your problem can't walk" Shawna said while helping Brian up

"Uh your boyfriend was in are way" Lexie said

"Watch it" Shawna said

"Ok what happened did Hirano get in a fight with a chair again" Victor said

"No someone tripped me" Brian said while letting Shawna clean up the blood

"Who"

"Lexi" Shawna said while sitting on Brian's lap

"That's it"

"Victor" Stephanie said

"What" Victor said angry?

"Anger is not the key"

"Ya so what she blew us off she's better with those freaks" Shawna said

"So what if she's moved on, you have Stephanie "Brian said

"True" Victor said

"So can we just get this performance over with tomorrow and have fun" Jessica said

Victor nodded and sat on the floor. Shawna laughed and tickled Brian.


	17. Chapter 17

Mikes POV

I leaned on the front desk as he waited for someone to help him. He and Lex had finished the coffee the room provided that morning and he desperately needed a cup. I had only had about 3 cups that day. I saw that guy who had been fighting with come from the workout room. He b-lined straight toward me. He stopped about 2 feet from me. The women brought me about 4 more packages of coffee. I smiled and took it. "This should get me and let through the rest of the day" I said to myself. That victor guy glared at me. "What" I said. As I fished around in my pocket for my room key. "We want Lexi back" he said. "She's not an object I can just hand over" I said. "I mean stop being an idiot and let her come hang with us" he said. "What makes you think she wants to go back" I said sourly. "She would never wanna hang with freaks like you" he said. "Shows what you know" I said decently. "Lexi has been listing to us since she was 5" I said. "You habit been together for that long" Victor said. "Hell our third CD came out the year Lexi was born. Victor shoved me. I just let him. I knew if I hit him back Lexi would be upset. "Not gonna fight back pansy" Victor said shoving me again". "No because unlike you I respect others even if I don't like them. I said. Victor hit me in reply. I heard a "HEY f**ker" and Billie was next to me in a flash. "What the hell" Billie said shoving Victor away from me. "You're lucky we're leaving" Billie said. Just then Lexi came out of the elevator with Jimmy. They were holding hands. Most guys would get joust in an instant but I knew the relationship with Jimmy and Lexi was like a family bond. Jimmy would do anything to make sure Lexi was safe and happy. "Looks like she's still after more than 1 guy just like in high school" A voice said. It was the Dominic guy. "No that's Jimmy" I paused thinking of the right word to use. "Jimmy is her best friend" I said. Victctor looked like he had been slapped in the face. Lexi came over with Jimmy. "Hey guys I'm gonna go on my bus so I can help Jimmy with his hair and make up" she said sweetly. She turned and looked at Dommiv and Victor then at my slowly swelling cheek. "What the hell did you do to Mike" She said. "The jerk asked for it" Victor said. "You're asking for it" she said going to jump at Victor. Jimmy grabbed her around the waist and carried her outside. I put an arm on Billies shoulder. "Go talk to Lexi" I said. "Hell no I wanna fight these jackasses" Billie said glaring up at me. I pushed him towards the door. His converse squeaked. I looked over and saw Jimmy and Lexi outside yelling. Jimmy I knew cared abuts Lexi and it was tearing him in half to see her so upset. She stormed inside and over to us. She slapped Victor across the face and grabbed Billie and my hand and started to walk out. Brian stopped us. "Apologize to Victor now" he said. Lexi frowned and looked at Victor. "Victor I'm sorry at your a freaking American idiot" Lexi said. Billie started laughing. Brian looked shocked that Lexi, The sweet girl he had been friends with for so long had turned into such a cold hearted bitch. Brian opened his mouth. "Save it, you guys made it clear you don't want a "freak" like me" Lexi said. Victor and Brian exchanged glances. "You're not a break" I said stroking Lexi's hair. "Everyone's a loser, it just depends on how good you are at it" Billie said. I swatted his head. "Not the best thing to say" I muttered. Billie frowned and hugged Lexi and she smiled.

After awhile Brian came down to the gym with Shawna and Feng.

"Brian I'm going to take Feng to the physical therapist you think you'll be ok" Shawna said knowing he just got into a fight with Lexie

"Shawna I will be don't worry, ok do but not to much" Brian said

Shawna smiled and left with Feng. After the group got back Lexie and Mike saw Brian working out by himself. Lexie saw Mike with an evil look on his face.

"Mike what is that look on your face for" Lexie said

"Oh lets say they won't be getting a member of their crew back anytime soon" Mike said while walking off

"Ok then" Lexie said while following him


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brian was walking back to his hotel room listening to his I-pod and dancing . When all of the sudden he felt a hand go over his mouth and pulled into a closet.

"What in the world" Brian said softly

"Now we have him" the voice said

Brian looked confused before being knocked out. Shawna and Dominic were pacing around the rehearsal room wondering where Brian was.

"Ok Brian is never late for a rehearsal, ok once due to the fact he was behind a tour group of old people" Dominic said

"Ya I was their and you're right, Brian normally is early, or he's with me when I come" Shawna said

"Shawna, why do you have a Michael Jackson ringtone" Victor asked

"While I was at Julliard I lost a bet with my roommate" Shawna said while looking at her phone.

"Ok then" Feng said

"What Lexie" Shawna screamed into the phone

"You missing someone" she said

"Ok missy! What did you guys do to Hirano, I want an answer now"

"Oh…nothing yet"

"You guys better not"

Brian woke up in a room and tried to get up but realized he was tied to the chair

"Well what do we have here" Mike said

"What are you guys planning" Brian said scared

"Oh nothing yet"

Brian looked around the room scared as Lexie and Mike where talking. Shawna was on the floor watching Dominic being a dork.

"So what are you doing" Shawna said while Dominic was roller skating around the room.

"Why rehearse when you can have fun" Dominic said before being pelted with a nerf gun from Victor.

"What's your plan" Ryan said

"Ok, sneak in their and grab him" Dominic said

Lexie was walking by when she heard the plan.

"So what do we do if they see us" Jessica said

"Oh you'll need that plan buddy" Lexie said while walking away

Brian looked around scared and got untied and snuck out. Shawna and Trevor were behind the door. Shawna was going to open the door when the door hit her in the head. Trevor tried to hide a laugh and couldn't. Brian heard the sound and ran out of the room

"Shawna you ok" Brian said

"Ya I will but I don't about you" Shawna said while hugging him

"He got out mike I thought you tied the rope tightly" Lexie screamed

Shawna nodded to Dominic who hit them with nerf guns.

Lexi's pov

I sat on Billie's bed and waited for him to finish getting ready. He, Mike and I were all going out to see a movie. "Hurry up Bj" a said annoyed. "Damn it women gimmie time" Billie yelled back through the door. " East Jesus nowhere your worst than I women" I said. Billie put his head through the crack of the door. "Just becase I wanna look pretty somthing you never do, dosn't mean I'm a women" Billie said. I laughed and through a pillow at him. He shut the bathroom door dorr the pillow hit that. I heard Billie cackle through the door. Just then the hotel door open and Mike and Tre walked through. " Tre's date fell through so hes gonna tag along too" Mike said as he sipped the coffee in his hands. "Okay" Billie said through the door. I smiled and noded. Tre grined and hugged me. "oh oh oh she's my girl" Mike said pulling me from Tre's grip into his own. "NO SHE"S MINE" Tre yelled pulling me away from Mike. " Your a idiot" Mike said pulling me back. I had to sighed. This was a dream come true. About 10 minutes later Billie came out of the bathroom. "You would think he's a women" I said. Billie frowned and then jumped on me. " Onward to the picture show" He declared. I starting 1/2 carrying him 1/2 dragging him from the room.

When we got downstairs we saw Dominc and Feg. I was now walking hand and hand with Billie and Tre. Mike was behind me with his long arms around my waist. I knew I had to look like a pimp but in High school I always had trouble with guys. I had an obsession with music. That was a turn off to the sport obsessed guys of my school .Give me a song I liked and 2 days of listing to it I could sing it from memory. Green Day's song Basket Case was the first song I learnd by heart by them. It was the end of first grade at the talent show. All parents thought I was cute until I sang

"I went to a shirk to anilize my dreams

he said it's lack of sex thats bringin me down

" I went to a whore"

Who said my lifes a bore so

quit my whining because its bringing me down"

I sighed I started to miss the guys and Shawna. But I had Green day and My band. Just then Jason W and Jason F or as we call the The Jason's came in from outside. "Hey where were you two we tried calling " Mike said looking over my head. "This idiot forgot his wallet at the showcase" Jason Frease said noding his head towrds Jason white. "Well we're going to see a movie wanna come" Tre asked. "Sure" they said together. "Jason Frease made Tre let go of my hand so he could hold it. Tre follwed Jason White who was walking with Billie and talking. I gave Dominc and Feg one more look before we walked out the hotel doors.

By the time we got back from the movie and our wonderful dinner at a pizza place. The food was really crappy even Tre had a hard time choking down a peice we headed back to the hotel. Mike was giving me a piggie back ride and billie was carrying my shoes. "You tired" Jason W asked looking at me . I yawned and nodded. Mike shifted my weight and smiled. I burrined my face in his shirt and yawned again. "Wanna crash in my room" Billie asked.

The room set up was very simple. The Jasons in one room. Tre and Mike in another, Billie and I had our own rooms. 1 since I was the only girl Billie had insomia. Jimmy and Criss shared one and the drummer from my band Marcel and our keybord player Tony in another. I had to admit it was weird being the only girl but I could get my own room all the time.

I nodded sleeply. Once in the hotel Mike carried me to Billies room and set me on the spare bed. I snuggled into the blankets and started dozing. "Night" Mike said kissing my head. "Night" I muttered back. I heard the Jasons, and Mike leave. Tre and Billie talked for a bit before Tre went back to his and Mikes room. Billie had enough sense to text Jimmy and say I was in his room before going to bed himself.

After awhile Shawna and Brian were in their hotel room thinking of a plan. Dominic was roller staking around the room as Shawna and Brian were working on a plan.

"Shawna you sure you're ok" Jessica said

"Ya thanks to buster Jones over here who did it" Shawna said while hugging Steve and glaring at Brian

"Hey how many times do I have to say I'm sorry it was either that or get pummeled into pudding" Brian said while getting up

"What's the plan nitwit" Jessica said to Dominic

"Kidnap Lexie" Dominic said

"I like it" Shawna and Brian said in unison

Lexie was walking passed where they were rehearsing humming her favorite song. Shawna looked down the hall and saw Lexie coming and nodded to Brian. Brian pulled Lexie into the room

"What the" Lexie said

"So now where even" Shawna said

"What the"

"You guys kidnapped Hirano so we kidnapped you"

"So can we call it even" Victor said

"Yes , I really do miss you guys" Lexie said

The group did a group hug and hopefully tomorrow will be a brand new day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After the show, Shawna was on her laptop with Lexie.

"So you think this is going to work" she said

"Ya we all need it plus it'll give you and victor time to talk, and Brian and I are teaching a class that we want you and Trevor to help with" Shawna said while booking the flights

"Really"

"Ya Brian is the only one who knows so Shh"

After awhile Shawna was working on the routine their going to be teaching and performing. Brian was watching a video taping it. Shawna finished and looked at him. Brian gave her two thumbs up. Shawna grabbed her stuff and followed Brian to the car.

"So you excited for the trip" Brian said

"Ya much" Shawna said while getting her phone out

"Who are you calling?"

"My friend she works for an airline she probably can get us it for cheaper than what it costs

"What does it cost?"

"300, for all of us, Trevor is bringing his girl, so ya"

"Ok that's a lot"

"Ya I called my friend she said she can get it down to 100 at least its better than what it was"

"True"

"So you glad were doing this"

"Ya we need to relax, and starts planning for are big wedding"

Shawna smiled and listened to her iPod. The next week the group of friends was at the airport waiting for the good news.

"Ok so the reason why were here is because I got us tickets to Hawaii, and before you start asking why I did this is because I think it would be good for us as a group of friends, to become the friends we used to be, Lexie's friends aren't mad, Trevor is even bringing his girl, so can we try and not fight" Shawna said

"I think we can" Lara said while hugging Steve

"I hope we can, and knowing how close we are I think we can try harder" Feng said

On the airplane Shawna looked scared and took her seat and looked to see where everyone else was. Brian looked at Shawna worried since she's never been on a plane before. Once they landed Shawna ran to the bathroom.

"Sick" Victor asked Brian

"Ya she doesn't do good with planes" Brian said

"You ok" Steve said to Shawna

"Ya just something in my stomach didn't like me" Shawna said

In the hotel room Shawna deiced to put Steve with Lara, Feng with Stephanie, Lexie with Victor, Maleya with Ryan, Dominic with Miranda, and Trevor with Rachael, and she and Brian were in a room together.

"This is going good so far" Shawna said

"So far, don't jinx it now" Brian said before hearing yelling

"Who do you think was trying to kill who?"

"Maleya and Ryan, no, Victor and Lexie yes"

Shawna ran out of the room. Brian followed her but ran into a wall.

"You're hopeless Hirano" Shawna said while helping him up

"Ya I know" Brian said while opening the door to Lexie and Victor's room

"You two ok" Shawna said

"Ya were fine" The friends said

Shawna and Brian went up to the roof top and smiled.

"You ready for the wedding" Brian said while hugging her

"Sort of I feel like I'm rushing my life, and I'm glad I'll be with you" Shawna said while hugging him

"So you don't like planes"

"Ya I don't"

"Shawna" someone said

"Jayla is that you" Shawna said

"Yes" she said

Shawna turned around and screamed. Brian smiled and left the two friends alone.

"So what are you doing here" Jayla said

"Well I'm teaching a class and just my friends are here to relax, what about you" Shawna said

"I'm getting married here"

"What you are"

"Ya, so what's with you and Hirano"

Shawna showed her the ring. Jayla screamed in happiness.

"So you're really getting married to Brian" Jayla said

"Ya, next month" Shawna said

"I'm proud of you two, friends since birth, and now soon to be married"

Shawna walked back to their hotel room, and saw glass shattered from the window and then looked around trying to find Brian. Shawna went looking around the hotel and found nothing and started to cry. Trevor and Steve looked at Shawna crying and went her room.

"Steve where's Brian" Trevor said

"Wait here's a note" Steve said

Trevor grabbed the note and read it and sat down. Steve read it and walked around the room.

"This isn't good" Steve said

"Ya for Shawna's sake I'm worried to" Trevor said

"Hey guys" Shawna said walking back into her room

"What's wrong" Trevor said while hugging his step sister

"Brian he's gone"

"Shawna we know where he is"

"Where"

Steve handed her the note. Shawna paced around and sighed, and prayed Brian was going to be alright. With Brian, Brian was trying to see or hear where he was

"Well my son, it's been awhile" the voice said

"Mom" Brian said scared

"Yes and now you're all mine"

Brian tried to get untied.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Why"

"This" she said before kicking him

"Can I at least see where I am" Brian said knowing his side is going to hurt

She went behind him and took off the blindfold. Brian blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the new room, and trying to remember what happened.

_**Flashback **_

Brian was working on the dance when he saw the glass shatter.

"Mom" Brian said before having a hand clamped over his mouth

"You come with me or else" Deanna said

"Or what"

Deanna let go of Brian and grabbed a cloth and a bottle of chemicals. Brian looked scared and backed into a corner. Deanna grabbed him and pressed the rag full of chemicals to his mouth and nose. Brian tried to hold his breath but couldn't and absentmindly breath in the chemicals and passed out

_**Back to the present**_

Shawna was in her room with Trevor and Steve trying to piece together the puzzle.

"So Brian was writing the invites, so what could've happened next" Steve said

"That when it could've happened" Shawna said

"By who is the question" Trevor said

"His mom" Shawna said shocked

"That witch" Steve said

"Ya"

Steve called the cops telling them what happened. Shawna went out to the hall and saw Maleya and Rachel.

"What's wrong" Maleya said while hugging her

"Brian got kidnapped" Shawna said in tears.

"What! By whom" Rachel said while joining the group hug

"His mom" Shawna said while seeing Trevor and Steve come out and hug her.

"Shawna everything will be ok" Trevor said while stroking his step sister's hair.

"Trevor three times now, and once he almost got killed" Shawna about screamed.

"Three" Maleya said

"You were their the second time are junior year when Cameron was about to kill him, and his dad"

"Oh t

Shawna nodded and pulled Trevor into a hug knowing her step brother is safe.

"Its okay Shawna" Trevor said while playing with her hair

"Trevor I just need you safe I'll be fine" Shawna said smiling

Brian was trying to reach for his cell when he noticed a sharp corner. Deanna was sitting and watching her son planning a way to keep her son. Brian saw his mom coming with something. Deanna cut the ropes and held her sons hands.

"Mom what are you doing" Brian said

"Making sure you say put" Deanna said while super gluing his hands to the floor

A few days later Shawna was in the class worried.

"Shawna they had a lead" Trevor said happy

"What they do" Shawna said

"Ya they found his shoe in the woods"

Shawna smiled and saw the kids.

"Ok class today you were suppose to have me and another teacher but something happened, but good things just happened, any questions about me your other teacher" Shawna said

Brian was trying to move and stretch. Deanna laughed at how hopeless her son was. Brian moaned knowing Shawna was in the class, and heard sirens and smiled.

"You little brat, did you call" Deanna said

"No how could I, you glued my hands to the floor" Brian screamed

Deanna kicked him in the stomach and left. Brian moaned and hoped Shawna was behind this. The cops saw her leaving and arrested her. Brian heard sounds and saw a blinding light.

"You Brian Hirano" the officer said

"Yes" Brian said softly as the paramedics got his hands got unstuck and sat up

"So would you be ok to answer a few questions, now or later"

"Now will be fine"

"How is that woman related to you?"

"She was my mom before she became a drug addict and left me with my dad"

"And how did she know where you were"

"She follows my dance crew on twitter"

"And is their anyone you'd like us to call to tell them your okay"

"Yes my fiancé and my friends"

"Their names"

"Shawna and Trevor their siblings but they took me in"

Shawna was working on a dance for the lyrical class when she heard her phone ring

"Hello" she said

"Is this Shawna" the officer said

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Hi this is officer Cob we found your friend and he told us he wanted you to know he's ok"

Shawna hung up and screamed and smiled. Trevor and Steve ran in and saw her happy.

"What happened" Trevor said

"They found him" Shawna said

"Him meaning" Steve said

"Hirano" Shawna screamed

"They found him" Steve said happy

"Yes, he's at the police station, but…" Shawna said

"I hate there is a but in it" Trevor said as Steve nodded

"We need to take him hospital" Shawna said

"I was praying we just get to take him home and not having to endure anymore torture" Steve said

"Same here"

Trevor and Steve hugged Shawna like their was no tomorrow. Shawna smiled and took them to the station. Brian was sitting their waiting for Shawna and stared at his hand and heard a voice that sounded like Shawna. Shawna peeked around the around the corner and saw him and smiled. Brian saw her and smiled then got up and hugged her

"I was worried about you" Shawna said while hugging him

"I know, so was I" Brian said while walking out of the place

"What happened to your hands" Trevor said in shock

"I was super glued to the floor that's what I didn't eat the whole time I was down their"

Shawna hugged him and sighed knowing he was ok. At the hospital Shawna was waiting with Brian as Trevor and Steve were talking. Shawna was looking at Brian's hands.

"They look horrible" Shawna said

"I know I feel horrible to" Brian said while resting his head on her shoulders.

Shawna smiled and saw the nurse.

"He ready" she asked

"Brian you ready" Shawna said

Brian nodded and went into the room. Later on Shawna was lying on the couch with her head in Trevor's lap reading while Trevor was playing her hair and Steve was texting Ryan about what happened. Brian came out and saw the group and walked over

"So what happened" Trevor asked

"Broken finger because she stepped on my hand and I have to wrap my hands due to the skin coming of" Brian said while hugging Shawna.

"Hey they want us to teach a lyrical class tonight you up for it" Shawna said

"What song" Brian said

"Bleeding Love"

"I'm in then"

"So I'm I, Rachel will probably do it to" Trevor said

Later on that night Shawna was getting everything ready to teach when Maleya and Ryan came in

"So we heard the news" Ryan said happy

"What" Shawna said while looking up from her I-pod

'Brian has been found" Maleya said happy

"Ya he has, been he's eating right now, so if you want to wait then you can to see him" Shawna said while sitting down on the floor

Brian came in, and was finshing eating when his eyes lied on Maleya and Ryan. Maleya saw Brian and ran over to him and hugged him.

"We missed you Brian" Maleya said

"I missed you guys to" Brian said

"So what did your mom do to you" Ryan asked

"She super glued my hands to the floor, and stepped on my finger and broke it" Brian said while hugging Shawna

After the class Shawna was with Jayla and her fiancé Josh.

"So how's Brian" Jayla asked

"I'm fine" Brian said while hugging Shawna

"Hirano is that you" Josh said

"Josh" Brian said in a confused tone

"It's been forever"

"I know"

"You two know each other" Jayla said

"Ya we were on the show together" Josh said

Later on in the night Shawna was with Brian helping him clean up his cuts. Brian screamed in pain waking up the whole group. Steve and Maleya got up and went to make sure the couple was alright. Later on Shawna was up reading while everyone was sleeping. The next day Shawna, Brian, Trevor and Rachel were working on their lyrical dance. Maleya and Ryan were watching their dance

"So cute" Maleya said

"Do they know that their performing it tonight" Ryan said

"We do" Shawna and Brian said in unison.

"So we" Trevor said while dipping Rachel

Maleya and Ryan smiled.

"What song" Ryan asked

"Just the Way You Are" Shawna said

"Oh"

Shawna went on finishing the dance with Brian. Trevor went and finished teaching Rachel the dance. Ryan sat with Maleya and watched them and heard Victor and Lexie working on something and smiled knowing that everything was going to be ok!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At the performance Victor was backstage scared at the fact that him and Lexie were performing a song Lexie's band wrote.

"You scared" Lexie asked

"Ya" Victor said

Lexie hugged him and went on stage. Victor smiled and followed her to the stage Shawna, Brian, and Trevor smiled at the two

"Ok, for those who don't know me, I'm Lexie, and the reason why I'm here is to show how friendship is very important" she said before Victor started playing

While they were performing Shawna was helping Brian wrap his broken finger while Trevor and Rachel were practicing the dance

"Ok so these four people are truly a prime example of friends, two of them are going to walking down the aisle, next month, two of them I'm glad I met, so please help me welcome, Shawna, Brian, Trevor, and Rachel to the stage" Lexie screamed.

Shawna and Brian walked on to the stage and hugged Lexie. Trevor and Rachel got ready to start the dance

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**And its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her nails, her nails**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**Id never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

After they were finished Shawna came out with a mic and smiled

"Ok, so many of you may or may not know this fact while I was dating Brian I found this one guy I liked, it was my new step brother slash best friend Trevor, while we were friends we meaning, Brian, Trevor and I, created this random dance to the song you may have seen me and him perform, on TV, now you guys will be the first to see this new routine that we three created, many years ago" Shawna said

Brian and Trevor hugged her. Shawna kissed Brian before getting ready.

**Oooo oooo oooo**

**Oooo oooo ummm**

**She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking**

**Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)**

**And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,**

**all that that means is neither of us are listening,**

**and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting**

**So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)**

**nothing, (crying for)**

**nothing, (oohh)**

**When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)**

**nothing,**

**it should be nothing**

**to a love like what we got oh baby**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain,**

**But baby can we make up now**

**cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)**

**girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you**

**and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me**

**no I don't want to go to bed mad at you**

**and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)**

**Umm**

**and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing**

**(asking questions like you already know)**

**hey we're fighting this war when both of us are losing**

**(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)**

**We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,**

**so what the hell do we do now?**

**So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)**

**nothing, (crying for)**

**nothing... (oohh)**

**When we won't let it go for nothing,**

**nothing,**

**it should be nothing**

**to a love like what we got oh baby**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain,**

**But baby can we make up now**

**cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)**

**girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you**

**and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me**

**no I don't want to go to bed mad at you**

**and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)**

**Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)**

**And just how good it's gonna be**

**We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...**

**Baby we're gonna be...**

**Yah... Baby...**

**ohhhh...ohhhh**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain,**

**But baby can we make up now**

**cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)**

**girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you**

**and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me**

**no I don't want to go to bed mad at you**

**and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo) **

After they performed Shawna broke down crying in tears of joy. Maleya and Ryan ran and hugged her.

"You guys were great" Lexie said

"Thanks" the three said

After the meet and greet Shawna was with Brian, Trevor and Rachel walking along the beach.

"This is so relaxing" Rachel said

"Your telling me" Brian said

Shawna was on the phone with her mom and when she hung up she looked hurt.

"What's wrong sis" Trevor said

"She cant make the wedding" Shawna said

"Why" Brian said while walking over

"His dad got a better job offer in Europe"

"Oh" Trevor said while hugging Shawna

Shawna cried on his shoulder as Trevor rubbed her back. Brian started pacing around.

"So does that mean we have to move out with them" Trevor said

'No since I'm getting married she said we could move in with Brian" Shawna said

"Thank god"

Shawna smiled and got a picture of him. That night Shawna and Trevor were packing and looked at each other worried.

"You scared" Trevor asked

"Ya pretty much" Shawna said

"Don't worry sis you and Brian are perfect for eachother"

"Thanks"

Later on Shawna was with Brian moving in. Shawna sat down and remembered her first time here

**Flashback**

Shawna woke up in an unknown place.

"Morning sunshine" Brian said

"Morning how did I end up in your house" Shawna said

"Well your house is the crime sense so ya"

"We have dance pictures tonight do we"

"Yes are first one is in three hours"

"Where are my clothes"

"Over their with your dance stuff"

"Brian I love you"

"I love you to"

**Present Day**

Brian came into the room and saw Shawna smiling

"So what were you thinking about" he asked

"The first time I spent the night here" Shawna said

"When was that"

"Junior year when you first moved here"

"Oh ya"

"Ya Brian I'm scared"

"About"

"The wedding"

"And we have that performance for are old school tomorrow"

"Really"

"Ya"

Shawna pulled Brian to the bed and hugged him. The next day the group was in the school looking happy.

"This was the school we all grew up in" Feng said

"Pretty Much" Steve said

At the assembly Shawna was pacing around thinking of how to introduce her and Trevor's dance.

"Ok today's assembly you might think it's a pep assembly, but it's a homecoming assembly, we were thankful to have a dance crew formed from members of this school and they end up winning America's Best Dance Crew, then another two when and made to the top of So You Think You Can Dance, one ended up winning and the other became the was the runner up, now please welcome Quest Crew" the principal said

Shawna and Trevor walked in their and smiled. Brian smiled and hugged Shawna.

"Wow this is amazing" Dominic screamed

"Ok, so the reason why reason why were here is due to the fact, we missed being here, and as some of you know that I was on the show So You Think You Can dance the rehearsal schedule was insane we'd learn and work on the dance Thursday through Sunday Monday would be the costume shopping day, then dress rehearse Tuesday and dance Wednesday and then Thursday pray we wouldn't be voted off, now me and my partner and who I'm lucky to call him a step brother we prepared a dance for you guys" Shawna said while handing the mic to Brian

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places, worn out faces**

**Bright and early for the daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world**

**Children waiting for the day they feel good**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday**

**And I feel the way that every child should**

**Sit and listen, sit and listen**

**Went to school and I was very nervous**

**No one knew me, no one knew me**

**Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?**

**Look right through me, look right through me**

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very, very**

**Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world**

**Mad world**

After that performance Shawna was at the mic again

"Ok so we bit before that these guys whom I'm proud to call my friends were on America's Best Dance Crew, and these guys through injuries and drama made it to the top and I'm so proud, soon I'll be off living a different life with one of the members and having fun, and they have a special dance, and please don't laugh like I did" Shawna said while walking to Trevor

**Baby, can't you see**

**I'm calling**

**A guy like you**

**Should wear a warning**

**It's dangerous**

**I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous**

**I'm lovin' it**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly**

**It's taking over me**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**It's in the air**

**And it's all around**

**Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**[x2]**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now **

Shawna ran up to Brian and hugged him.

"So Shawna" Victor said

"Yes" Shawna said

"I heard you wrote a certain someone a song"

"Yes when we were in Hawaii, and this certain someone was gone I wrote a song that shows how much I really don't want him to leave me, so Brian this song is for you" Shawna said while cueing Victor to start

**You are fine**

**You are sweet**

**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**

**When you're close I don't breathe**

**I can't find the words to speak**

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't want to be into you**

**If you're not looking for true love**

**No I don't wanna start seein' you**

**If I can't be your only one**

**[Chorus]**

**So tell me when it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

**Say OK.**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**

**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**But I don't want to be into you**

**If you don't treat me the right way**

**See I can only start seeing you**

**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

**[Chorus]**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK**

**Don't run away, don't run away)**

**Let me know if it's gonna be you**

**Boy, you've got some things to prove**

**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**

**I don't want you to run away so**

**Let me know that you'll call on time**

**Let me know that you'll help me shine**

**Will you wipe my tears away**

**Will you hold me close and say**

**[Chorus]**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

**Say OK**

**(Don't run away, don't run away)**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**

**Will you say OK**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK**)

Brian looked shocked and ran up and hugged her. Shawna smiled and kissed him. Ryan looked at them and grabbed the mic.

"Maleya can you come here for a second" Ryan said

Shawna and Brian looked at each other and whispered what they think Ryan is doing and smiled and pushed Maleya out

"What's up" Maleya said

"Maleya we had so much fun through high school and college and now with this I want to call you my own, so Maleya will you marry me" Ryan said smiling.

Maleya looked shocked and looked at the couple. Shawna knowing her best friend she smiled and nodded.

"Yes" Maleya screamed

The crowd went crazy. Ryan slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Maleya smiled and hugged Ryan.

"Ok now that we got that over with we have a dance for you guys" Ryan said while grabbing the group and the tables and chairs.

**You were a problem child**

**Been grounded your whole life**

**So now you runnin' wild**

**Playin' with them good girls**

**No that ain't your style.**

**You think you're hot shit and I love it**

**I love it yeah, yeah**

**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine**

**Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**

**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."**

**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**Got me hypnotized**

**The city's your play ground**

**I watch you take a bite**

**At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets**

**Drunk all night**

**You think you're hot shit**

**And oh I love it**

**I love it yeah yeah**

**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine**

**Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**

**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."**

**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo**

**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl**

**Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl**

**Dancin' up on tables**

**Say that your unstable**

**You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot**

**Yeah you're a hot mess!**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot**

**We're sayin' hell yes!**

**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."**

**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."**

**Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**(Hell yes!)**

**Hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**(Hell yes!)**

**Hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

**Woo- Hoo!**

"Ok we have two more performances for you guys, this next one is from the first couple that got engaged, Brian and Shawna got engaged on Christmas last year and they've been through so much, and I'm proud to call Shawna my step sister, and truthfully she had a crush on me are senior year, and I was glad she has Brian, without him she's nothing and same thing with Brian, you'd never see these two without each other, so please give them a round of applause" Trevor said

Brian grabbed Shawna and waited for the music start. Shawna looked into Brian's eyes and smiled. Brian kissed her forehead and started

**Her eyes, her eyes**

**make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday (yeahh)**

**I know, I know**

**When I compliment her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so**

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**'Cause you know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are **

"Just amazing hopefully we'll see Ryan do that at the wedding" Dominic joked.

"Ok ha-ha Dom ever now this last performance is a mix that we all chose are own songs and we added a performance we did on America's Best Dance Crew and you'll love this" Ryan said while putting the mic on the stand and whispering something to Victor

**Schizophrenic, photogenic**

**Psychogenic, hallucinogenic,**

**[…]**

**Manic depressive aggressive**

**Psycho warps are supersessive**

**Attention deficit disorder**

**Handheld casette recorder**

**ADD (yeah) ADD (yeah)**

**SUV (yeah) SUV (yeah)**

**D-d-d-d-a**

**Uh I gotta call my friend**

**Wait a minute, what I say I gotta do again?**

**Minute to minute, I feel like I'm in**

**The movie momento but I don't have a pen**

**Wait a minute hey, hey**

**This the type of beat that make the ghetto girls play**

**Take a hit of haze, it's in the drain**

**You wish you seen p, man you know she couldn't hate**

**That ghetto p, and that ghetto cash**

**My ghetto eyes on her ghetto ass**

**You probably wanna know what planet we on**

**Can't help if I see everything in neon**

**Schizophrenic, photogenic**

**Psychogenic, hallucinogenic,**

**[… ]**

**Manic depressive aggressive**

**Psycho warps are supersessive**

**Attention deficit disorder**

**Handheld casette recorder**

**I know they think that we have lost it**

**My mom keeps tellin me that I should stop it**

**See what I like and I'm gon' cop it**

… **sh! t, I'm gon' top it**

**With the ADD makes you crazy me**

**They can't see, that's why they blame me**

**Tell the women hi, I dip and dive**

**I skip and fly, I'm a different guy**

**1, 2, 3, 4.**

**Hey Hey Oh...**

**Hey Hey Oh...**

**It's you and me moving**

**At the speed of light into eternity yer,**

**Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.**

**Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you**

**I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there**

**So don't be scared**

**I'm right here baby**

**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**

**But first it's your chance,**

**Take my hand come with me**

**[Chorus:]**

**It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night**

**It's gonna be me you and the dance floor**

**'cause we've only got one night**

**Double your pleasure**

**Double your fun and dance**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever girl forever**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever (ever, ever)**

**Forever on the dance floor**

**Feels like we're on another level**

**Feels like our loves intertwined,**

**We can be two rebels breaking the rules**

**me and you, you and I**

**All you got to do is watch me**

**Look what I can do with my feet**

**Baby feel the beat inside,**

**I'm driving you can take the front seat**

**Just need you to trust me**

**Oh ah oh**

**It's like!**

**[Chorus]**

**It's a long way down,**

**We're so high off the ground,**

**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart**

**Girl, where did you come from?**

**Got me so undone,**

**Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady**

**No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s**

**I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing**

**There's no one else that matters**

**you love me and I won't let you fall girl**

**Let you fall girl oh**

**Ah ah ye yer**

**I won't let you fall, let you fall**

**Let you fall oh oh**

**Yer yer**

**Yer yer**

**It's Like!**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh ah ah ah ah ah**

**Yer**

**Forever (ever, ever, ever)**

**Forever ever ah. **

After the performance Trevor was with Brian who was dragging Shawna around the mall

"Tired much sis" Trevor said

"Pretty much" Shawna said while jumping on Brian's back

"Shawna that was an amazing song" Brian said while leaving

"That's what you get when you were gone for the three days, and I was worried sick"

When they got home they went straight to bed. The next day Shawna was awoken by her phone at 5:00

"Hello" Shawna moaned

"Hey" Regina said

"Hey what's up"

"Oh just wanted to tell you I have a boyfriend now"

"No way who"

"Victor"

"Victor you mean my best friend"

"Ya his girlfriend before moved and his friend went back to the group she was in and he loved my singing and so ya"

"Regina I'm so happy for you"

"So when's the wedding between you and Hirano"

"Next month we have to wait till his injuries heal from the latest chaos"

"Oh have fun"

Shawna hung up and fell back to sleep.


End file.
